


hard and silent, softly breaking

by Sway



Series: savour [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom!Harry, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Sub!Eggsy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, anal stretching, moresomes with original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “When I saw you with them and what they had you do… I was aroused. Very much so. And it made me realize something I hadn’t been aware of before. That’s why I’ve been acting so…  strangely. Because I was confused about… how much I liked it.”“I don’t understand. If you liked it...”“I liked it when you started to cry.”Eggsy is sent on his first honeypot mission - uncover a drug ring in Vienna. The loyalty of alias is tested when he's invited to a sex party. While Eggsy doesn't seem to have a problem with the task, it's not the case with Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts), [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/gifts).



> I'll do another note at the end but for starters, there's a bit of info about this fic. 
> 
> I've tagged it "mildly dubious consent" because it's a honeypot mission during which Eggsy is lured to a sex party. He knows it'll happen, he's agreed to do this, but he might not know exactly what's going to happen to him. It gets explained throughout the fic but just in case anyone is sensitive to the matter, this might not be for you.
> 
> The biggest thanks goes out the amazing [paxdracona](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/) who has decided to tackle this beast and create some truly gorgeous artwork for it. The link will be in the last chapter to avoid spoiler-ish material. I can't express how grateful I am!
> 
> This fic is also inspired by a prompt from [renai-chan](http://renai-chan.tumblr.com/) who very kindly allowed my to use it.
> 
> The title is - once again - from "dehumanized" by Disturbed and is part of the 'savour' verse.
> 
> This is self beta'd. If there's anything horrifyingly wrong, please let me know.

Eggsy knows Harry is watching. And Harry knows Eggsy knows.

It's a super spy thing and known fact that Harry does enjoy to watch. Not at much as Merlin does but still quite a lot when Eggsy is the subject of his attention.

Eggsy has just returned from the gym, his sleeveless shirt soaked with sweat, and is now getting ready to take a shower.

He drags the shirt over his head and off-handedly tosses it on the bench in front of his locker. Next go his entirely too tight track pants. He bends at the waist as he pulls them down, presenting his perfectly shaped arse to the camera.

Harry has never asked why Eggsy still prefers the barracks over the much more accommodating quarters for the agents but as long as he gets a show like this, he doesn't complain. And neither does Eggsy, so Harry rightly suspects it's all on purpose and Eggsy gets as much a rise out of this as he himself does.

So he watches Eggsy - stark naked and not bothered by it - pad over to the showers.

Eggsy chooses the shower to the far right which conveniently gives Harry view of his partner. The spray must be cold at first because he does a little hop, skip and a jump when the water hits him. Once the temperature appears to be tolerable, he steps fully under.

Harry's cock twitches as he watches the water run down Eggsy's body, matting his hair, trailing over his chest and stomach and - as Eggsy turns around - the broad plain of his back.

Eggsy reaches for his shower gel and just by proxy Harry has the scent in his nose, a heady fragrance with just right amount of whimsy to it.

In the shower, Eggsy continues to soap himself up, spreads the soap over his arms and chest. He turns around again and for a blink his eyes flick up to the camera across the room.

He takes his time washing himself down, obviously making a show of it. His hand slips down between his legs, ever so expertly manoeuvring around his half-hard cock. They don't have any standing rules in this regard but they both know Harry prefers if Eggsy doesn't touch himself (unless he tells him to) while on duty.

On camera, Eggsy gives himself a brief, mechanical tug that's solely for hygienic purposes - Harry will let that one slide - then moves down his legs. Harry's mouth literally waters when Eggsy bends over again, showing off his flexibility and perfect shape of his arse in one fell swoop.

Harry knows what's coming next.  
He has seen it countless times, has made Eggsy do it for him on half those occasions.

He watches Eggsy run his hands up the back of his thighs as he turns his back to the camera again. His fingers dig into the fleshy part of his cheeks as he spreads them, exposing a deliciously pink hole.

Harry licks his lips. He can already taste it, all soapy and heady and Eggsy. His hand drops under the table, cupping his own erection that's very ungentlemanly straining against his pants.

"This is a trial run for Eggsy's mission, I take it."

Harry jumps at the sound of Merlin's voice.

"I should put a bell on you," Harry tries, shifting in his seat. He tilts the monitor down just enough so that Merlin can't see the display. Not that Merlin hasn't seen any of it up close and in person and multiple times already.

"As I recall, collars are not your kink," Merlin retorts flatly. "At least not on me."

How his partner - professionally and privately - of many years can still make him blush like a schoolboy is beyond Harry.

"Is there anything in particular that you wanted?" he asks to change the subject.

"I did, yes. And it actually does concern Eggsy's upcoming mission. Our local tech team just sent me their final surveillance set-up."

Merlin opens the laptop again (the showers are now empty and Harry feels a twinge of disappointment), presses a few buttons on the keyboard and pulls up a blueprint.

"We're piggybacking on all of the cameras. Unfortunately, we only have one source for sound through a bug we've installed in one of Eggsy's hats. And he might not be able to wear it all the time."

"His glasses?" Harry asks.

"Won't work with his cover story. Besides we can't risk them falling into our opponent's hands so we'll have to rely on Eggsy's account."

"You called?"

Both man look up as Eggsy saunters into Harry's office, now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that clings to his obviously not yet dry skin.

Harry clears his throat. “Yes. We’d like to discuss your upcoming mission with you.”

“I take it you’ve made yourself accustomed with the files of your targets?” Despite the question, Merlin pulls up the files on Harry’s computer screen which Harry rewards with an annoyed little glare.

“Learned them by heart. Probably know these guys better than they know themselves.” Eggsy grins a little smugly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“You know this is not be taken lightly,” Harry tries not to sound too chiding but feels like he fails. “This is your first honeypot mission, Eggsy.”

“I know that. I’m just sayin’... I’m prepared.”

Merlin matches his know-it-all tone. “Then repeat it back to us, Agent Galahad.”

Eggsy clears his throat and straightens his back. “My main target are the Jordan brothers. No actual brothers, ‘course, but a crime syndicate specializing in synthetic drugs. They’re working out of a night club in Vienna and my goal is to find out who their suppliers are.”

“And what makes this a honey pot mission?” Merlin teases.

“The Jordans are known to test the boundaries and loyalty of their new business associates by luring them into sex. Weird fuckers that they are it’s mostly group sex, orgies and stuff.”

“Indeed they do. Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“Not if you’re going to keep asking me.”

“That’s fair enough.” Merlin nods more to himself than to either Harry or Eggsy but he gives Harry a little knowing smile. “I believe it’s safe to assume you’ve been well prepared.”

Eggsy flashes them both a grin. “Way to toot your own horn there, Guv.”

Merlin smiles, both solemn and satisfied. “I think I can speak for Harry as well when I say… what you have accomplished is amazing.”

Eggsy’s blush turns crimson. “I suppose you’re not talking about that time I actually set off the alarms in this office because I was so loud.”

The handler’s smile turns into something more amused, quirking an eyebrow at Harry who chooses to ignore it and have his gaze fixed on Eggsy, studying him closely. “No, I certainly was not but that sure was an interesting episode. What I was referring to is the fact that no other agent before you has ever been sent on a honeypot mission this early in his career. Your progress is spectacular and I don’t just mean your professional one. We are very proud of you, Eggsy. You’ll do splendidly."

Eggsy opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. He only nods for an answer.

“You might want to go over your packing list now. Your plane leaves tomorrow.”

Eggsy straightens and clasps his hands behind his back. “Thank you, Sirs.”

Harry smiles at him, futilely attempting to will away his growing erection.

Eggsy hesitates for a moment, caught between turning around and staying. Then he steps forward, leans over the desk and pulls Harry in for a kiss. He makes a show of it, Harry can tell by the sloppiness of it, by the lavish use of tongue. Eggsy even smack his lips when he pulls back.

“You two are impossible,” Merlin comments with a roll of his eyes, tapping something into his tablet.

“You’re free to join us at any time.” Eggsy winks at Merlin.

“What have I told you about being cute at the office?” Merlin replies, feigning disinterest.

“Agent Galahad, you’re dismissed,” Harry intervenes at last. “I’ll see you at home.”

Again, Eggsy stands back at attention. “Yes, Sir.”

Merlin waits until Eggsy has closed the door behind himself. “You will watch the footage, won’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” For a professional spy, Harry sure can be a bad liar and he knows it.

“You know full well. You’re the one who ordered to have the night club’s security tabbed. We’ve been recording for the past week. And now that Eggsy’s going there…”

“I’ve given that order for his protection. It’s his first honeypot mission and I want to make sure it’s going well.”

“And that is the only reason,” Merlin teases.

“I believe it’s safe to say neither of us want to see him harmed.” More sternly than before he adds. “If he gets into any danger at all, you’ll dispatch a team to retract him.”

“Consider it done, Sir.” Merlin nods curtly and turns to leave. “He’ll be okay, Harry.”

*

“You really need to stop fussing.”

“It’s your first mission of this kind. So excuse me for trying to prepare you properly.” Harry reaches up to brush a stray curl from Eggsy’s forehead.

Eggsy grins deviously. “You’ve already done a lot of preparing.”

Harry matches his expression. “If by prepare you mean that you have my cock up your arse-” to prove his point, Harry thrusts up his hips, drawing a moan from Eggsy when his cock hits the young man’s prostate “-then you’re absolutely right. But those are the rules. And as redundant as they may seem to you, it’s absolutely vital you know how to separate business from pleasure.”

“Even for honey pot missions?”

“Especially on those.” Using one leg for leverage, Harry flips them, putting Eggsy on his back. Eggsy draws his legs up and wants to wrap them around Harry’s waist but Harry has other plans. He puts his hands into the bend of Eggsy’s knees, pushing them up and almost all the way up to his ears, practically bending the young man in half.

Eggsy’s throws his head back with an obscene moan, exposing his throat which Harry all but attacks with a series of open mouthed kisses.

“It is… of the utmost… importance…” Harry says, emphasising each word with a hard thrust of his hips, “that you keep… your head… clear… no matter… how hard… you…”

“... fuck.” Eggsy comes, spilling himself between their bodies without even having touched his cock.

Harry follows shortly after, his even rhythm coming to a stuttering halt against Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy comes some more when Harry hooks his legs over his arms, leaning into him to kiss another moans from his hips.

They stay like that for a while, deeply locked into each other, with Harry gently rocking against him. Every now and then, his shallow thrusts draw another little sound from Eggsy, sometimes a low mewl, sometimes Harry’s name.

When Harry finally has to pull out, he leaves Eggsy in a messy heap on the bed, covered in sweat and come. Eggsy’s legs are still spread wide as if he’s either too lazy or too weak to close them and at least pretend to show some modesty.

“Are you alright, my darling?” Harry asks as he returns from the ensuite, a damp washcloth in hand.

Eggsy smiles lazily, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “After a shag like that? Yeah, I’m all right.”

“I’m glad. Although I’d prefer it if it you didn’t call it a shag.”

“Well, I can hardly call it lovemaking, now can I? We did make quite a mess.”

Harry tosses the wash cloth at him offhandedly and it lands with a splat on Eggsy’s chest. While Eggsy cleans up himself up, Harry takes a long pull from the bottled water he keeps on his side of the bed. “While I enjoy making love to you, seeing you come apart like this is…”

“I’m going to miss you,” Eggsy interrupts him, sounding quite sincere all of a sudden. “When I’m on the mission I mean.”

“We’ve been apart before.”

“I know but those were regular missions. I wasn’t supposed to…”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Harry sits down on the edge of the bed. “It’s quite alright if you do. We’re asking quite a lot of you. But you should tell me and I can assign another agent to the mission.”

“No, no, I want to do it.” Eggsy sits up and leans in for a kiss. “I want to be a right agent and all.” He looks away with a sheepish smile. “I want to make you proud, Harry.”

“You already are, my love.” Harry deepens the kiss and hisses against Eggsy’s mouth when Eggsy’s hand wraps around his now softened cock. “You already are.”

*

“Harry?” Eggsy ducks his head into the door to Harry’s office the next day.

“Eggsy, do come in. Are you already packed?”

“Yeah, I’m all set. I’m leaving in half an hour.”

Harry rises from his chair and crosses the distance between them to pull Eggsy into a kiss.

“That’s what I call a goodbye.” Eggsy wavers a little on his feet when Harry lets him go. “Makes me want to-” He cups Harry’s cock through his pants. Kingsman suits might be bulletproof but they fail at hiding a growing erection. “-suck you off.”

“Tempting, my love.” On their own accord, Harry’s hips push back against Eggsy’s hand. “But it might be best if you save your… energy for the mission.”

Eggsy pouts at him. “You’re no fun.”

Harry ignores the delicious look on Eggsy’s face. “Let me know as soon as you land?”

“Always do.” Again, Eggsy goes on tiptoes and presses a long kiss to Harry’s mouth.

“I love you,” Harry murmurs against the young man’s lips.

“And I love you.”

“Off you go then.”

Eggsy winks at him. “Watch me.”

With a pat on his butt, Harry lets him go. “I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry withstands temptation.

For about a week.

That’s when Eggsy has successfully infiltrated the organisation and has been invited to one of their private parties. He had called Harry in the morning to let him know he would be unavailable for the rest of the day and probably a good part of the following morning. They both had known what that meant. Harry hadn’t liked it.

The paperwork and briefings for a grand scale mission in South Africa keep him busy throughout the day and he tries to keep it that way when he gets home. He fixes himself dinner (which consists of heating up the take-away he’s picked up at a deli off Regent Street) and retreats to his office where more paperwork awaits him.

Once he’s done with the analogue part of it, he switches on his laptop to view the digital files Merlin has sent him. He pours himself a drink before he skips through heavily pixelated images and video material, cursing the clumsy work of official law enforcement.

While he goes through another set of surveillance pictures, his mind begins to wander. He tries not to but he can’t help it. He wonders what Eggsy is up to right now, wonders even more than when he’s on one of the regular missions.

It would be easy to pull up the streaming feed from one of their many cameras around the Jordan’s club. It would only take him a few clicks and a security clearance and he’d be able to have an HD look into the back room of their Vienna headquarters.

It’s not that Harry doesn’t trust Eggsy to succeed with the mission. He knows Eggsy will do as splendidly as he always does. He doesn’t trust the Jordan’s and even less what they might do to Eggsy.

Of course, the young man knows how to handle himself, both in the field and in bed. And on the floor and in the kitchen and across Harry’s desk at HQ.

Harry is on his third drink when temptation takes the better of him; a feeling he has long since tried to suppress but which has come bubbling to the surface ever since he’s met Eggsy. So he clicks his way through to the secure Kingsman servers and pulls the live feed up on his screen. His hand holding the glass freezes halfway up to his mouth as the video starts playing.

Eggsy is on his knees.

For a second, Harry isn’t sure if it’s really him because the other people in the shot are obstructing his view.

There’s two more men in the video with Eggsy and a woman’s legs just at the edge of the frame. One man, Leon, is standing behind Eggsy, one hand possessively on the young agent’s shoulder. His boss, Amir, is in front of Eggsy, half shielding his body with his own. His pants are pushed down to his knees exposing a pathetically flat arse, and he has his cock halfway down Eggsy’s throat.

Harry pushes a button and camera zooms in. There is no sound with the video but it’s not necessary. The expression on Eggsy’s face tells him everything.

Eggsy has his eyes closed, his jaw slack, Amir’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth. His hands are either bound behind his back and he holds them back on request (he’s spectacularly good at that) so Leon is steadying him, keeping Eggsy upright.

Off to the side, the woman’s legs shift, spreading open, and Harry doesn’t need her to be in full view to know what she’s doing. Much to his own surprise, and even slight dismay, he gets hard, his cock straining against his pants. On its own accord, Harry’s hand slips beneath his desk, cupping his erection with firm pressure.

He shouldn’t be aroused by this, by watching Eggsy being forced into this. Of course, it’s part of their job and he knew this would happen but still… In private they’ve done far more advanced things than this, much to their mutual arousal and satisfaction, but this is business. This will go in the case file and there will be debriefings about it, and Harry shouldn’t be aroused by things that require a debriefing. And yet, as Amir pushes forward even further, making Eggsy tilt his head back and into Leon’s crotch, Harry’s cock twitches once again.

He should switch off and let Eggsy do his job without any further audience but he can’t. He can’t tear his eyes off Eggsy, off the way he screws his eyes shut as he’s being forced to swallow more cock. He can’t look away from the little tear that springs into Eggsy’s eyes as he gags a little. He can’t even help the smile that curls the corner of his mouth as Eggsy’s composure breaks and his hands go to Amir’s hips, trying to keep the man from pushing forward even further.

As Leon reaches down and pinches Eggsy’s nose, fully cutting off his air, Harry comes.

He closes the laptop with more force than necessary, almost cracking the casing in the process. What the bloody hell had just happened? What is wrong with him?

Of course, he’s always been interested in the more deviant of sexual flavours. Especially since Havana. Especially since he and Merlin… Harry takes a sip from his now watered down and lukewarm scotch. He and Eggsy have done these things, he has brought that side in Eggsy to life and the boy is more eager and willing to learn that Harry could have ever hoped for. But this… watching Eggsy being used like this… that is a new flavour he isn’t quite sure he likes.

His still half-hard cock is telling a different story.

*

“I assume you’ve read Agent Galahad’s reports,” Merlin asks as he falls into step with Harry who is on his way to Kingsman’s private Tube carriage.

“I have, yes, crude as they are. You really should have taught him how to properly review his assignments.”

“Excuse me?”

“This case is very important, especially for Eggsy’s career. He still has a lot of learn and how to write a decent report is one of them. As soon as returns from Vienna, that’s what you’ll put on his agenda.”

Merlin stops for half a step. “Of course, Sir. As you wish, Sir.”

Harry turns around to him. “You are mocking me.” It’s not a question.

“Of course I am, Sir,” Merlin admits without so much as a blink.

“May I ask why?”

Merlin fully stops now, clasping his ever present clipboard behind his back. He literally bounces on his feet, barely concealing a smug smile. “You watched the footage, didn’t you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You couldn’t help yourself. It was just too tempting. Even for an old sod like you.” The Scot’s smile widens. “And now you’re jealous.”

Harry steps up to him. Towering over him doesn’t really work on Merlin as they are of equal height, and truth be told Merlin is packing a lot more muscle underneath those hideous jumpers. So Harry conjures his status within Kingsman, hoping that it’s worth something between the two senior agents, and looks down his nose. “I can assure you, I’m not jealous. Never have been.”

Merlin scoffs, scattering what’s about to become a pissing contest. “Of course you are. Always have been. You’ve been jealous of me when I beat you at the shooting competition almost thirty years ago and you’re still holding that grudge. You’ve been jealous of me when I danced with that Cuban boy in Havana and you made me pay for it. You’ve…”

“I’m not jealous. It is a mission. A job Eggsy has to do. Whatever it is that they do to him, in the end it’s just business.” With that, Harry turns and walks down the corridor to step into the carriage.

“Business you wish you’d be doing with Eggsy right this very second,” Merlin calls after him.

He gets flipped off for it.

*

As soon as he gets home that night, Harry switches on his computer and pulls up the video feed while pouring himself a drink.

Eggsy is nowhere to be seen. Instead, the video feeds show business as usual at the club; people drinking, dancing, having a good time. Just to be sure, Harry flips through the other channels that show the place from every angle possible and, he can’t deny his relief, comes up empty.

A little more nervously than he cares to admit, Harry checks his phone; not the Kingsman issued one but his private one that only two people have the number of. Eggsy hasn’t left a message which is more unnerving than it should be. He has checked in with Merlin earlier today which is more important all things considering but still…

Later, when Harry can’t sleep in a bed lacking the dead weight of a sleeping Eggsy next to him, his phone buzzes. He tries not to pick it up all too eagerly.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, attempting in vain to sound nonchalant.

“‘s me, Harry,” Eggsy’s voice is a little gruff and bubbly. “Didn’t wake you, did I?”

“I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Nawww, you miss me,” Eggsy concludes.

“Terribly.”

There’s a chuckle on the other end of the line and the rustle of a body turning in bed. “I’ll be home soon. The mission is going really well.” The ‘really’ has about fifteen L’s.

“So I’ve heard. I’m glad you’re making progress.” Harry only lies through half of it.

“I am. Amir loves me.” Another chuckle. “No, he really loves me sucking his cock.” That ‘really’ is even longer than the first one.

At the words, the images from last night’s show flash through Harry’s mind and his cock twitches in response.

Eggsy clears his throat and his voice comes a little clearer now. "Wish it was you, though. I like your cock better."

"Do you now?" Better judgement be damned when Harry gets fully hard and his hand slips beneath the blanket.

"Yeah, I mean... His is nice and all but..."

"You do what you have to do, Eggsy," Harry interjects. "You're holding up so well."

"Thanks, Harry. 'ppriciate it." Eggsy pauses. "There's a party tomorrow."

"What kind of party?" Harry hates the sound of his own words, all eager and impatient.

"You know what kind of party." Now Eggsy is impatient and drunkenly annoyed.

"Yes, I do." Precome wets Harry's hand when he wraps his fingers around his shaft, giving himself a hurried stroke. "You'll do splendidly."

"You think?"

"Of course I do. You've learned so much, Eggsy, and you've done exceptionally well. I couldn't be any prouder of you."

"I had a great teacher... Sir."

Heat flashes through Harry's body. "A teacher is only as good as his student."

"Thanks, Harry." Eggsy sounds as if he wants to say something more but instead he remains silent. There's another rustle of skin against fabric and Eggsy huffs out a long, content breath.

"You should get some sleep, my love. You have long days ahead of you," Harry says, smiling to himself at the image of a half-asleep Eggsy.

"And nights."

"And nights, yes. Sweet dreams, darling."

"Love you," Eggsy mumbles.

There's a different tingle in Harry's chest now. "And I love you. Good night, Eggsy."

Eggsy doesn't reply. After a minute of listening his steady breathing, Harry cancels the connection.

As he puts his phone back on the nightstand, Harry realizes his fingers are still wrapped around his cock. He is still hard, too.

Harry reaches for his glasses. Everything he views on his computer or records with his specs goes into his highly encrypted private cloud. With a few taps to the frame and some specific eye movements, he draws up last night's recording, skipping through the material he wants to see.

He comes hard to Eggsy choking on Amir's cock. He even helps himself to some sloppy seconds over the little grimace Eggsy makes, the twist of his body as his gag reflex kicks in, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry has made Eggsy deepthroat before and he knows Eggsy enjoys it but he has never pushed him this far, he has never made him actually gag or even cry. He has never quite seen the point of it but now, that it’s displayed right in front of his eyes, he can’t help but wanting more. Merlin has been right. He wants to do it, wants to be the one push Eggsy that far and he’s jealous that it’s a bunch of criminals who got there first.

*

“I want an evac team on standby in Vienna tonight.”

“I take it, Agent Galahad has informed you about the latest events on his mission.” Merlin falls into step with Harry as he strides down the corridor of Kingsman HQ.

“You’re aware that this double entendre is not very becoming, aren’t you?” Harry tries for the same neutral tone but it does come out a little too harsh.

“I’m very well aware.... Sir.”

Harry stops and it takes Merlin another step to do so as well. “If you have something to say to me, say it.”

“I believe what you need to hear is best said in private. What I will say is that Eggsy’s mission has my priority and that I will personally see to it that he’s safe at all times. So don’t behave like an overbearing mother. He can handle himself and you know it.”

Harry eyes with him levelly, hating that Merlin is right and that he knows it, too. “You’ve seen what they did to him.”

“In part. And from where I stand it’s nothing he doesn’t know how to deal with.” Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s arm and he fights not to shrug it off. “He is strong, both mentally and physically. He’s probably stronger than the both of us.”

“I know.” Harry pauses, focusing on a bit of lint on Merlin’s jumper. “But it’s Eggsy.”

“I am aware of that. And as you may know, I do care a lot about him as well. Maybe not as deeply as you do but I don’t want him getting hurt either. But smothering him is not an option. And right now, he’s doing his job. We may not like it but it is what it is.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

Merlin smiles at that. “Some things never change, then.”

“I suppose they don’t.”

“You know where to find me should you need me.” Merlin gives him just the slightest of eyebrow-quirks.

Harry nods his thanks, catching on to the indication. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Yet,” Merlin corrects. “But do come over if you need to talk. Or a drink.”

“Or both.”

Before Merlin can reply, something on his clipboard lights up, drawing his attention. “Excuse me. Gawain needs my assistance.” Without looking up again, he turns and heads down the corridor in the opposite direction.

“Gawain always knew how to kill a mood,” Harry murmurs to himself and continues to his office.

*

Merlin, bless his heart, keeps Harry busy throughout the day. He has paperwork sent at Harry’s office in stacks, reports to sign, briefings to go over and budgets to clear.

Harry knows he’s doing this on purpose, none of this actually needs to be done today, but he appreciates the effort. Merlin has always been good at knowing exactly what Harry needs. Which is probably part reason why they had ended up in bed in Havana. That and rum.

It’s one of the many skills that makes Merlin the perfect handler, foresight and knowledge. It also makes him an amazing Dom, another skill-set Harry has come to appreciate over the past thirty years. They have unlocked each other, there’s no doubt about that, and they still continue to do so. Without Merlin Harry wouldn’t be the agent he is today and he wouldn’t be the partner and Dom he is to Eggsy.

So if there’s one person Harry can confide his urges to it’s going to be Merlin. Maybe they should talk about this over some Scotch, maybe it’ll help put a perspective to Harry’s somewhat sudden shift of desires. He’ll probably end up at least on his knees.

Harry almost dreads going home that night. It’s pathetic, really. He should be stronger than that, should be able to withstand the temptation of checking into the video feed. Of course he could take Merlin up on the offer and go over to his house, having the suggested intervention. Or he could just stay at the office all night, busy himself with work (not that he can’t log into the surveillance footage from his desk).

He cringes at both options.

Harry has been an agent for over thirty years. He has been on… he doesn’t even want to count exactly how many honey pot missions he’s been on. He knows it’s part of the job and he has always known that at some point, something like that would come up on Eggsy’s agenda. He just wishes it would have been something a little less… close to home. Simple seduction, that he could have dealt with easily. But this…

He takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose. He should go home and try to get some rest. There is no point is trying to stall for time. He hasn’t heard from Eggsy since last night and he probably won’t until tomorrow and there is no use for him sitting here, fretting over something he knows full well Eggsy can and is going to handle.

*

First only static fills Harry's screen while the feed is buffering, then it flicks to the image of the Vienna night club.

When it's usually busy at this time of night, it is packed today. People in various states of dress and undress mill through the venue and it's the same on every camera angle Harry flips to.

It takes him a while to spot Eggsy in the crowd and when he makes him out, Eggsy is on the dance floor, a beautiful young woman literally grinding herself against him.

Sensory memory lets Harry know exactly what she feels under Eggsy ridiculously tight clothes. A solid wall of muscles, nipples hard as pebbles, arms and thighs strong enough to kill a man (they have). Eggsy’s hands slide over her body and Harry can recall in detail what the calluses on Eggsy’s fingers feel like.

The woman all but wraps herself around Eggsy, slotting herself against him with thinly veiled intend and he indulges her - something neither Harry nor Merlin have taught him but something that comes naturally to him. And as she does, Eggsy's eyes flick up to where he knows the camera is and gives the hidden lense a sultry grin.

Harry is hard in an instant.

Caught in the act, heat prickles along his nape and he wants to kill the feed and go read a book, maybe Proust, but he can't. His eyes stay fixed on the monitor where the scene changes as Amir and Leon approach the couple on the dance floor.

They knot together for about half a song, the woman alternating between the three men. As she grinds her arse against Amir's crotch, Harry begins to understand. It becomes even clearer when she takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him off the floor to one of the private back rooms.

She is in control. She is a Domme.

It takes Harry a moment to find the right feed - one is the men's bathroom, two are other separes where various acts of debauchery are happening - until he finds Eggsy again.

The room is - for all intents and purposes - a dungeon. It's crude and practical and nothing like the playroom in Merlin's attic. There's a St Andrew's cross in one corner, a metal cage in the other, a couch off to one wall and something installed in the middle of room that Harry identifies as a swing when the woman gives it a little nudge and it turns to a better angle for the camera.

His mouth waters at the sight, even more so when she leads Eggsy to the couch and has him sit. Amir and Leon are somewhere off-camera (how can there be a dead angle on Eggsy's first honey pot?) and when they come back into view, Leon is naked except for a leather harness around his chest.

Harry doesn't need to read lips to know what's being said. Leon drops to his knees in front of Eggsy and sets to work unbuttoning his pants. Eggsy's head falls back as Leon starts sucking him off. Harry smacks his lips as if to savour the taste himself.

This goes on for a little while before new orders are given. Leon sits back on his haunches, abandoning Eggsy's cock. Eggsy himself stands and the woman takes his seat on the couch. She has her dress hiked up, revealing all bare skin. She spreads her thighs and Eggsy dives right between her legs. Behind him, Leon begins to lick his way between Eggsy's butt cheeks.

Fascinated, Harry watches Eggsy eat out that woman. From the way she has her head thrown back, Eggsy is doing it right. Of course Harry is aware of Eggsy's experiences with women (possibly the safest option at the Estates no matter what people actually identified as) and it’s also part of what is expected from them as agents but seeing it more or less up close is something else entirely.

Following a vague gesture from Amir, Leon pulls back and begins to work Eggsy open with this fingers. Harry's hand curls into a tight fist, the muscle memory of Eggsy's tightness making his skin tingle.

On Eggsy's other end, the woman arches off the couch, obvious riding out an intense orgasm or faking it brilliantly. Once she's done, she pushes Eggsy off and motions for Amir to take her place.

Eggsy goes to work with the same gusto, taking Amir's cock in his mouth and hand. Harry's hand follows suite, freeing himself from his pants. He's rock hard, the tip wet and sticky. He needs to hold back and not follow Eggsy's rhythm otherwise he'd spill himself over his computer in a matter of seconds. So he opts for slow and light strokes that come to a stuttering halt already when Amir puts a hand in the back of Eggsy's neck and pushes him down on his prick.

Eggsy takes him far down but has to tap out against Amir's thigh at some point. Amir doesn't let up. Instead, he holds on, keeps pushing. Next to him, the woman grins deviously. When Amir finally releases Eggsy, he reels back and falls to his side, gasping for air.

Harry pushes in on the feed, his hand shaking with his racing pulse. A string of spit dribbles down Eggsy’s chin and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes flicker shut and his faces twists into a dopey smile when Amir pats his cheek.

There’s more conversation and once again, Harry regrets not having audio surveillance as well. In the video, Eggsy nods to something the woman is saying before she gets up from the couch and disappears off-camera. She returns when Amir and Leon have helped Eggsy back into a sitting position, his head lolling back against the cushions.

Harry sucks in a breath when he spots the large dildo strapped around the woman’s waist, peeking out from under her dress. She steps across Eggsy’s waist and wriggles the thing in front of his face. He slaps it playfully, has it bounce left to right before darting up and running his tongue across the tip.

Zooming in even further, Harry watches Eggsy take the fat crown of the dildo into his mouth, watches him wrap his lips around the rubbery head. It’s clearly wider than he’s comfortable with but that doesn’t stop the woman from pushing forward, from working it down Eggsy’s throat. Again tears spring into Eggsy’s eyes and he starts choking but he can’t escape the toy being forced into his mouth.

Abandoning his cock for a moment, Harry sits back in his chair, running the back of his hand over his mouth. He’s aching to come, pathetically so, and he’s longing to bring himself off but fears he might miss something. Might miss something like Amir jostling Eggsy about as he tries to fully undress him while making sure the massive dildo stays in Eggsy’s mouth.

Harry zooms out a bit, finding Leon now crouching by the swing, waiting for new orders.

Eggsy is pulled to his feet then and Amir guides him over to the leather contraption bolted to the ceiling. With Leon’s help, Eggsy is hoisted up and secured in the seat, his legs up in the stirrups. He’s beautifully exposed like that, spread out and open.

Harry can’t help but push in on the image but his detailed view of Eggsy’s cock and balls and the soft pucker of his arse is obstructed by Leon who is ordered to continue to prep him.

It’s actually Amir to gets to fuck Eggsy first. Off to the side, he’s put a condom on (thus avoiding Harry ordering that evac team to get Eggsy out) and is now lathering himself with lube. He pulls Leon off Eggsy, inspecting his sub’s handi- or rather tongue work, before he lines himself up with Eggsy’s arse and pushes in.

In his mind, Harry can hear Eggsy’s soft moan, a heavenly sound, small and intimate. He hates that it’s Amir who gets to hear that now.

Amir doesn’t seem to be at all interested in taking it slow. Right away, he sets a hard pace, his thrusts short and quick, rocking into Eggsy whose hands tighten around the chains of the swing to keep himself steady. At Amir’s feet, Leon watches the whole thing from up close, eagerly lapping at whatever bit of skin he can get his tongue on. He even reaches up to try and snake a hand between the two bodies, to get his fingers on either Eggsy or Amir; it’s hard to tell.  
While Amir continue to fuck Eggsy, the woman prowls around them, watching the set-up intently, her hand gliding over the chains of the sling, over Eggsy’s skin, into his mouth. Again, she makes him choke on her fingers and it makes Harry’s cock twitch seeing Eggsy’s throat convulse around the intruding digits.

When she’s done her full circle, she taps Amir on the shoulder and he pulls back mid-thrust. In the sling, Eggsy’s back arches at the loss but he is immediately rewarded by the head of the woman’s dildo pressing against his hole.

Before Harry knows better, his hand is around his own cock again. With his fingers circled tightly, he’s almost mimicking the woman’s slow push forward. Despite her obvious dominance of the scene, she is taking her time now. She could force this, make Eggsy take it, but she doesn’t. She’s ravelling in watching Eggsy stretch around her fake prick, watching him open up to her.

Harry knows the feeling of Eggsy’s heat around him. He might be a bit loose from the previous fuck - as glorious sensation all by itself - but he’d still be tight enough and she’d have to work a bit to get something as massive as that fake cock inside him.

Eggsy’s head falls back, his eyes shut tightly, and he grits his teeth as she pushes inch by inch of the dildo into him, stretching him, opening him more than he is ready for. Again, the tears begin to fall and his hands curl around the chains of the swing. On its own accord, his body is trying to push back but there’s no escaping. He has to take it, has to let himself be filled.

Harry comes when the woman bottoms out.

The rest of the scene becomes a blur in Harry’s post-orgasmic haze. The woman continues to fuck Eggsy, slowly but steadily, while off to the side Amir finishes in Leon’s face, a dopey grin on the sub’s face.

Buried deep inside Eggsy, the woman reaches around the wide base of the dildo and between her legs, bringing herself off hurriedly in the matter of a minute.

When she’s done, she slowly eases the dildo out of Eggsy, his body not willing to let go and arching as if yearning for more. He hasn’t come yet (and he probably won’t), his cock thick and an enticing shade of red against his paling tan.

The woman snaps a finger and Leon is by her side, unfastening the strap-on and helping her out of the harness. She walks around to the front end of the swing and presses a long, slow kiss to the Eggsy’s mouth. Then he pats his cheek again, whispering something close to his face (why don’t they have audio on this), straightens her dress and walks off.

Harry should probably follow her, trying to trace her movements through the surveillance feeds but he stays with Eggsy. Stays with him while Leon cleans him up and eases him off the swing. Stays with him when has some careful sips of water. Stays with him as Leon helps him back into his clothes.

Then he follows Eggsy back through the throng of the club to where he orders a drink from the bar, choosing not to take the free seat next to him. He probably won’t be sitting down for a few long hours if not days.

As the bartender puts the drink in front of Eggsy - some frivolously coloured Martini concoction - Amir approaches him, patting him on the back. He ushers Eggsy a little off the side of the bar where it’s obviously more quite to speak. As they go, once again Eggsy’s eyes flick up to the camera and he winks.

Harry has never felt so guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

"I expect you at my place tonight. 8 o'clock. Sharp." Merlin says it with the utmost nonchalance as he places a stack of files on Harry's table.

"What, pray tell, is that tone?" Harry knows that tone full well.

"I may not have my wizardly namesake's talent for clairvoyance but I know when one of our surveillance feeds is downloaded to a private cloud. It's called server notification."

Harry puts his pen down and takes his glasses off. The latter less for the dramatic effect but to actually hamper is vision a bit. He doesn't need to see Merlin's half-concerned, quarter-concerned, quarter-annoyed expression all that clearly.

"I suppose I can save myself the effort of denying it, then," Harry says at last.

"And myself the dignity, yes. Thank you." Merlin straightens, tapping at something on his clipboard. "As I said. 8 o'clock. Then we'll talk."

"Is there going to be dinner?"

Already on his way out the door, Merlin glances over his shoulder. "There's always dinner, Harry."

Harry flips open the first Manila folder and his mouth goes a little dry. It's Eggsy's latest mission report, giving a brief rundown of the events of the precious night.

_"Targets invited me to one of their private dos. And by private I am 200+ people. Big shindig at their club._

_Got to dance a bit with their girl Viola. Greedy little bird. Turns out she is really the boss behind the organisation. Perfectly hiding in plain sight._

_She lured me into one of their back rooms. Less seedy than it sounds, though. Well, bit seedy I suppose. Nothing I couldn’t handle._

_After, I got introduced to one of their suppliers. Been offered an exclusive deal to distribute the goods across North London. Going to discuss details tomorrow._

_Pretty knackered now. Probably going to sleep til noon.”_

 

Harry’s mind flashes back to the surveillance feed, to the things he’d been witness to. Granted, in the great scheme of things they weren’t that outrageous but this was still Eggsy and this was still his first mission of this sort.

Merlin was right. Harry needed to talk about this.

*

"You're early," Merlin says half amused when he opens the door to Harry at 8:27 that evening. At Harry's quirked brow he adds: "I've long since stopped giving you the correct time to be anywhere. Do come in."

Harry steps into the hallway of Merlin's house, shrugging out of his coat.

"Living room, please." Merlin takes the garment and gestures to the door that leads to the living room.

"I assumed you'd take me straight to the play room." Harry doesn't bother hiding the touch of eagerness in his voice.

"That won't be necessary, my friend. Unless you specifically ask for it." Merlin ushers him into the large sitting room. "I did put your chair out, though."

"Now I actually wish you'd spank me."

Merlin puts a hand between his shoulder blades that's both reassurance and demand. "Take off your shoes. Jacket, too, if you like."

Harry does as he's told but remains standing. He knows Merlin's interventions, especially the painful ones, but this comes rather unexpected.

"Sit down," comes the next order as Merlin takes a seat in one of the leather armchairs.

Opposite him stands a small wooden chair. Small in the way that it'd been almost too small for a preschooler. Under a grown man of well over six feet, it was literally tiny.

Harry crouches down on it. He struggles a bit to find a proper position but finally manages to just set his feet in front of him, his knees nearly touching his ears.

It's a ridiculous set-up but there's a point to it.

Merlin has Harry kneel only on very rare occasions. He claims it's because their long history makes it obsolete to him but Harry knows Merlin takes a bit of pity on him and his marred body. And yet, sitting cramped on a dollhouse-sized chair makes even for more humiliation than all the kneeling ever could.

"Talk to me," Merlin says once Harry has settled down.

"It's your intervention," Harry challenges.

"Yes, it is." Merlin lets that sink in. "Harry, I understand you're nervous about Eggsy being off on this mission. But you knew this would happen eventually. It's his job as well as yours. And even mine."

"It's not the mission."

"Don't lie. Not to me."

"It's not the mission. And it is."

Merlin quirks a brow. "No need to stop making sense."

"It's... Have you seen the footage?"

"I have. At least in part. Eggsy handled himself and the situation very well."

Harry remains quite. The mental images are once again making his cock twitch.

"You're jealous," Merlin concludes then.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"I am aware." Harry pauses and Merlin lets him. "It's not that kind of... jealousy. I'm not jealous when he's with you. Quite the opposite."

"Even though you're a possessive bastard."

Harry ignores him. "What they did to him..."

"Is not worse than the things we do."

"I know."

"Then I still don't understand what you're problem is." When Harry wants to reply Merlin holds up a hand. "There is more to it than just envy. You should think about that before you answer."

Harry only nods. That's what he appreciates about Merlin. He doesn't tell him but lets him figure things out on his own, be it thoughts, feelings or kinks. He only ever gives him the slightest nudge and waits for things to unfurl.

So Harry sits there, folded in on himself, while Merlin watches him almost indifferently. He is not, Harry knows, but it's Merlin's way of giving him space.

“The things they did to him-" Harry says at last "-I want to do them."

"Fuck him in a swing? That can be arranged."

"I want to make him cry."

There is is. Rearing its nasty little head.

"Explain," Merlin says, his tone neutral.

"Seeing him like that, choking on that dildo, taking it, being stretched by it.... I... was aroused by it. More than I should have been." Harry's mouth goes dry and he wants to ask for a drink but he knows Merlin won't allow that until they are done. "I came when he started to cry. He was... bloody marvellous."

Merlin lets that hang between them for a moment. "And now you're feeling guilty about it."

"Yes."

“You’re not into inflicting pain. Can you explain why you’re aroused by it.”

“It’s not the pain. Not in that way.” Harry usually isn’t shy for words but this he has problems explaining properly. Which is why Merlin is making him do this. It’s a taste of his own medicine. “I want to push him. Challenge him.” He pauses again. “I want to wreck him.”

“There we are.” Merlin shifts in his seat, the metal of his cock cage giving the tiniest clink.

“I want to spread him open, expose him, push his limits until he can’t take any more and then push him even further. I want to see him like that. And I want to know that I’m the one who did that to him.”

“You want to be the one who makes him cry.”

“Yes.”

“Hence the guilt.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Harry licks his lips, trying to ignore his hardening cock. “Because I love him. How can I want to do that to him when I love him?”

Merlin regards him for a long moment. “The same reason why I enjoy giving you the belt or the riding crop. It’s not the act itself but what it implies. I don’t enjoy causing you pain but I enjoy what it stands for and what it does to you. I enjoy the trust you have in me, that you let me see you like this. The catharsis I’m allowed to give you is intensely beautiful and something I never take lightly.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Merlin raises a hand and he falls quiet again.

“What I mean to say is… talk to Eggsy when he returns. From what I have seen of the footage, he wasn’t opposed to the idea. On the contrary.”

"But...," Harry starts but Merlin cuts him off once more.

"Talk to him. We can't teach him to be open about his desires when we ourselves are not. Tell him what you just told me. If he wants to try, that's amazing. If he doesn't, you'll accept it. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Would you like to sit some more or shall we eat?"

Harry mulls over that for a moment. "A few more minutes."

Merlin nods. "Good. Come find me in the kitchen, when you're ready." When Harry nods in agreement, Merlin heads for the door. With the hand on the handle he turns once again. "You're an incorrigible idiot, Harry. You're lucky we both love you."

Again, Harry nods. "I am."

"I'll prepare dinner. Take your time."

Harry remains in his cramped position on the tiny chair for a few more minutes. He is still pathetically hard and even conjuring the more horrible memories doesn't seem to help. His mind keeps flashing back to Eggsy, his body splayed open and used, tears streaking his face. He is glorious and beautiful and Harry cannot wait to reproduce that image in his own bedroom.

*

That night Harry stays at Merlin's. They sit down in the kitchen to eat and neither of them goes back to the topic. What needed to be said about it has been said.

They talk about work instead, about a new surveillance mission that has come up today. Merlin has Lamorack in mind but Harry prefers Gawain because he has more patience for these sorts of things.

After, they recline to the living room again for drinks. The chair is put away and Merlin puts on some music. It's no more shop talk in here, only light conversation about this and that.

When Merlin offers him to stay over, Harry knows it's still part of his intervention.

"You're not sleeping in my bed, though," Merlin says as they head upstairs and he nudges Harry in the direction of his guest room. "You're not going to rub that one off on me." He quirks a brow at the still unmistakable bulge in Harry's pants.

"You never seemed to mind. I know you like to watch," Harry mock-pouts.

"As much as I do, it'd be a bit cheap, don't you think?"

Harry nods, serious again. "How come you always know what I need?"

Merlin shrugs. "Because I know you. And because I love you."

"Fair enough."

"Good to sleep now. Breakfast is at six."

"I am not one of your recruits, you know."

"Obviously. They are far more obedient than you." Merlin steps forward and presses a kiss to the high point of Harry's cheek. "Good night, Harry."

*

Harry wakes to the buzzing of his phone. He squints at the displayed time but has to put on his glasses to make out it’s a quarter to six.

“Harry, it’s me,” comes Eggsy’s voice when Harry picks up.

“Hello Eggsy, is everything alright?” Harry can’t help the subtle alarm bubbling up inside him.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good. Just… wanted to hear your voice, that’s all.” He sounds sleepy.

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Of course. The case’s been dragging a bit but it’s all good. Did you read my report?”

Harry rolls onto his back and something in his back pops. “I did. I’m glad you wrote full sentences this time, too.”

“Learned that the hard way, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Harry pauses, unsure how to go on but Eggsy gets their first.

“Did you watch the surveillance?” he asks and his voice gets a little more quiet.

“I did, yes. That was quite a display.” Harry tries to keep his tone as neutral as possible. “Were you all right?”

Eggsy pauses for a tiny beat. “Yeah, it was… a little weird maybe. But I did good, didn’t I?”

The shiver rolls down Harry’s body and every single hair on his body stands on end. He’s been beating himself up about how much he enjoys watching Eggsy like that and here is his beautiful boy, asking if he did good.

“You did perfectly, Eggsy. I am very proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Not more than I could take.”

Harry bites back a sigh of relief. “That’s good. You’ll let me know if they do, yes?”

Eggsy huffs a little chuckle. “I can handle it, Harry. I’ll get this done. I met one of their suppliers yesterday. Real charmer that one. Merlin should have all the data in my report.”

“We’ll check it out once we’re at HQ.”

He can practically hear Eggsy leer at the other end. “We? Are you to two doing it while I’m gone? That is so rude.”

“Don’t you wish.”

“I do.”

“I hate to disappoint you but no, we’re not. I’m merely staying over because it had gotten late last night.”

“Uh huh.”

“All right. You’re obviously fine so I’m going to hang up. Breakfast should be ready.”

Eggsy snorts. “Give Merlin a big ol’ smooch from me.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“You will.” Eggsy pauses. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too. Now try and get some sleep.”

*

The next time Harry sees him Eggsy has Leon on his knees in the back room, ploughing into him.

He looks gorgeous like this, the curve of his back and arse, the muscles off his arms flexing as his grip on Leon tightens.

Something tingles in the pit of Harry's stomach as his mind adds another thing to the list of what he wants to do with and to Eggsy. Their roles in bed had been set quite naturally but that certainly didn't mean Harry wasn't interested in switching things up every now and then.

Guilt rattles at his cage again when Viola steps into frame again, this time almost decently dressed in leather coveralls. She waits for Eggsy to pull out, then reaches for his cock and jerks him off on Leon's back and arse.

When everybody is cleaned up and dressed again, they head out into the bar again. It's a slow night and only few people are on the dance floor.

A man waits for them at the bar. He has already ordered a round of drinks (something of the frilly umbrella variety) and they move their conversation to one of the tables.

Once again Harry curses that he's never mastered the skill of lip-reading but from the looks of it it's going well. Eggsy's body language is relaxed (as it usually is after climaxing), he's all smiles and the occasional touch.

Later that night, Eggsy's report comes in through their secure connection. The supplier has agreed on a first deal and the exchange is set for two days from now.

*

"An evac team and local police are standing by. I've forwarded all of our material. It's enough to take apart the entire organisation but they won't move in until the exchange is made and you give the go."

"Sounds about right," Eggsy says, the image of his glasses getting shaky as he moves to dress himself. "Should I have like a codeword or something?"

Merlin on the other end of the line chuckles but shakes his head. "Just say that it's a go and I'll send them on their way."

"So I don't actually get to make the call? That's for shite, guv. I've taken it up the arse for this."

"The glamorous life of a field agent."

Eggsy sits down on the bed in his hotel. "How is Harry, Merlin?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You know why." Eggsy shrugs. "He seemed... off when I talked to him."

Merlin hesitates for a moment. "While I suggest you talk to him, let me tell you this. He might not take your mission as well as he lets on."

"But I'm doing good?!"

"Yes, you are. And we are very proud of you. He's just a tad... irritated about what he's seen."

"Irritated?"

"Bear with him, Eggsy. It's your first honeypot mission, the first time he had to see you with someone else."

"He's seen me with you."

"You know that's hardly the same thing. Just talk to him when you get back. It'll be fine." Merlin adjusts his glasses. “Now… let’s go over it one more time for luck.”

*

The extraction goes surprisingly smooth. So smooth even that it makes Merlin and Harry a little cautious.

They are in Merlin’s lab, watching Eggsy as he waits at a café for the supplier he’s supposed to meet.

Merlin had been able to hack his way into a surveillance camera on the opposite side of the road so they can see Eggsy along with the audio transmitting from a bug hidden in his hat.

After the third “if anything happens to him”” Merlin orders Harry to silence and to stop pacing or else…

Harry knows Merlin runs the show and that he won’t let anyone harm Eggsy so he reluctantly falls silent and positions himself to Merlin’s left, his hands clasped behind his back.

On the screen, Eggsy and the supplier exchange handshakes before Eggsy is escorted to a nearby car. Even though Eggsy’s phone is being switched off, they are still able to track him - super spies and all - to a warehouse outside of Vienna.

Without visual, they have to rely on the audio alone which sometimes goes a bit fuzzy.

There’s a bit of a scuffle and a surprised “Leon?” from Eggsy.

After that everything goes quickly. There’s talk about the exchange of the drugs against the agreed on amount of money. Everything goes according to plan. Then Eggsy gives the signal and the evac team takes over, local police in tow.

“I’m good,” comes Eggsy’s voice then, clearer than before. “I’m all good. Mission accomplished.”

“Good work, Agent Galahad,” Merlin says although he knows Eggsy can’t hear him. “Excellent job.”

“May I speak?” Harry asks, not attempting to sound anything other than defiant.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry,” Merlin chides him. “Your boy did a spectacular job. You can be proud of him.”

“I am,” Harry says although the words won’t sound quite right.

“He should be on his flight out tonight. I’d like to debrief him first thing but then he’s all yours. I expect you to welcome him back accordingly.”

“Will do,” Harry replies dryly and he’s already halfway out the door when Merlin calls after him.

“Talk to him, Harry.”

“Will do.”

*

Harry jerks awake on the sofa in his office when the door closes more forcefully than necessary. His senses kick into high-alert even though his body doesn’t quite follow suite. Not with a familiar weight on top of him, pinning him in place.

“You’re back,” he mumbles groggily, blinking his eyes open.

“You’re asleep,” Eggsy says before sealing his mouth with a kiss. He slides into Harry’s lap, slotting his body perfectly against him.

“Merlin kept you this long?”

“I swear, his debriefings are even longer than his briefings.”

"I will pretend you didn't say that aloud."

Eggsy grins against his mouth. "Oh I said it to his face." He rolls his hips, grinding against Harry, letting him feel his half-hard cock. "I've missed you."

"So have I." Harry clasps his hands down over those delectable butt cheeks, fingers digging into the toned flesh. His own arousal starts to simmer inside him and and he pushes up against Eggsy, reciprocating the next kiss in kind.

"Oh fuck yes," Eggsy groans against Harry's lips as Harry's fingers trace the crack of his arse through his pants. "Can't wait."

Harry pulls back then, leaving Eggsy already flushed and panting. He fights down the strange taste in his mouth as well as the mental images that have been teasing him with his darker desires.

"We should take this home. Why aren't you a good boy and get us a cab?" he says, trying not to notice Eggsy's delicious pout.

"You're no fun." Eggsy disentangles himself from Harry's lap, rearranging himself so his erection won't be as obvious. "I'll wait downstairs?"

"Yes, please. I'll just have to pack up a few things so I won't be long."

"You better not be." Eggsy leans in for a quick peck. "Can't wait for you to fuck me." He says that last bit with a little bounce that's entirely too boyish and too naughty at the same time. He blows Harry a kiss and then he's gone.

“Talk to him,” flashes up in the top right corner of Harry’s glasses. He doesn’t bother to answer.

When he steps out onto the driveway, Harry finds Eggsy in the back of the cab, his head rolled back against the cushions, snoring quietly.

Harry eases himself into the back-seat, carefully not to disturb Eggsy. Eggsy stirs in his slumber but instead of fully waking up, he scoots closer to Harry, curling up against his side. He stays like that for the entire ride and for a moment Harry has to consider actually carrying him into the house as they pull up to the street.

“Cheers, Pete,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s shoulder (not without a bit of drool) then nudges at Harry to get out.

“Are you all right to walk, my love?” Harry says, juggling a very top-heavy Eggsy down the street.

Eggsy mumbles in the affirmative, stumbling along until they reach the door. While Harry sets to unlock, Eggsy slots himself against his body, angling his hips against Harry’s to seek friction.

“Behave yourself,” Harry chides him, his own body betraying him by letting his blood rush south.

Harry manoeuvres him inside, gives the door a kick to fall shut and they make their way upstairs.

"You need to take a shower, darling," Harry says, quite unceremoniously pushing Eggsy into the bathroom. "I'll get you something to drink."

"You better harry, Hurry," Eggsy slurs, giggling sleepily at his own words.

Harry isn't surprised when he finds Eggsy face down and sound asleep when he returns with a bottled water and a cup of tea for himself. Eggsy has showered, the towel around his hips has slipped and is revealing his pert ass, and droplets of water glisten on his skin. He has his head cradled on his arms and is, once again, snoring quietly.

Setting the beverages down, Harry tugs the blankets out from under Eggsy’s dead weight body, and drapes them back over him. Then he dresses himself down and joins Eggsy in bed. As his weight dips the mattress, Eggsy stirs and turns his head to the other side, facing Harry.

Something tugs on Harry’s insides as he watches the boy sleep, as he regards his softened features, the long lashes against his cheeks, the plush line of his slightly parted lips. He is beautiful, there is no other word for it. Well, there’s gorgeous and marvellous and astonishing but what it really comes down to is that Eggsy is beautiful. Inside and out.

He has a good heart, and while cautious by habit, he’s open and trusting. He’s eager to learn, to explore and to please. He’s cheeky and cocky when he has to, and suave and charming when he needs to.

He is - in every sense of the word - beautiful. And Harry is ever so lucky to have him in his life.

So why would he ever want to see him in tears? Why would he deliberately make him cry? Hurt him just enough so that he’d break into sobs?

The thought is sickening and yet even the slightest recollection of the mission feeds makes Harry’s cock stir in his pants.

*

Harry wakes to a curious hand working its way into his pyjama pants, pushing past the waistband of his underpants, softly cradling the length of his cock.

“What are you doing?” he murmurs against his arm, trying not to fully wake yet.

“Trying to finish what I started last night.” Eggsy presses a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“Happens to the best of us when coming home from a mission.” Harry’s fingers close around Eggsy’s wrist, stopping his foray.

“Even to you?”

“Certainly.”

“And did you have an amazing man to tuck you in?”

Harry lets out an indelicate little snort. “I had Merlin do it once or twice if that counts.”

“You know you can’t do that, right? Make me picture the two of you in bed. It’s just not fair.” Eggsy’s grip tightens, applying just the right amount of pressure to feel Harry’s cock harden.

“You shouldn’t be doing that,” Harry says although he really does want him to continue doing that.

“I’ve missed you.” Another slow squeeze that is almost enough to scatter Harry’s resolve.

“Eggsy, please.”

In an instant, Eggsy withdraws his hand and rolls back to his side of the bed. “Sorry, Harry. I didn’t…”

“You just got home from a long mission. There’ll be some more debriefings today with all departments and then there’s paperwork. You might want to save your energy for that.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Before Harry can say anything else, Eggsy is out of bed and disappears into the bathroom.

*

"Merlin, did I do something wrong?" Eggsy asks as he files his weapons report - or the lack thereof because thankfully he hasn't needed any of them.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... on the mission. Did I... see, Harry's been weird ever since I went, yeah? And now he's blown me off. Twice. And I don't know if..."

Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing down gently. "You needn't worry, Eggsy. You did perfectly fine. In fact, you did better than a lot of the other agents did on their first honey pot You can be proud of yourself."

"But..."

"As I've told you, Harry might be a bit rattled seeing you on your first mission. Which has nothing to do with you. I wasn't very happy seeing him seducing other people until I understood that it was never personal. So I suggest you talk to him if he doesn't talk to you."

Eggsy nods slowly.

"Now go back to your report. And try to write eligible or I might need to discipline you." A smile tugs at Merlin's mouth and he makes no effort to conceal it.

"Not personal, though, yeah?" Eggsy matches his tone.

"Oh I take my reporting very personal."

*

Eggsy is already home when Harry enters the house that night. Merlin has given him the rest of the day off. He's in the kitchen fixing himself a tea when Harry drops his keys into the china bowl by the door.

"Hey, Harry. Would you like a cuppa, too? Water's still hot," Eggsy calls out to him.

"I'd like you to be quiet, please."

“Harry..”

“Eggsy.” Harry uses that tone. The tone that makes Eggsy fall quiet and put his cup down. The tone that makes him cross his hands in the small of his back, standing at attention. The tone that makes him cast his eyes down when Harry corners him against the kitchen counter. “Do look at me, please.”

Eggsy does.

“There you are.” Harry puts a finger underneath Eggsy’s chin, tilting his head back. He can read the confusion in Eggsy’s eyes and already feels sorry for causing it. So he leans in for a slow kiss. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to reply but Harry shakes his head so he just nods.

“I know my behaviour… I haven’t shown you just how much I’ve missed you since you’ve been back and I’m sorry about that. You must know it’s not because of anything you’ve done. At least not in the way you might assume. And I promise that we will talk about it. Do you understand?”

Eggsy looks at him for a long moment before he nods again, his confusion slowly dissipating.

“There is something I’d like to do first, though, if you’ll allow me.” Harry’s free hand travels south, fingers brushing over Eggsy’s chest and stomach before tracing the outline of Eggsy’s cock through his jeans. He isn’t fully hard yet but getting there with every slow brush of Harry’s hand.

Eagerly, Eggsy nods once more.

“I’d like to remain quiet. Unless you need to use your safe word, you are to make no sound, no words, no moans. Can you do that for me, Eggsy?”

Eggsy licks his lips, the tip of his tongue darting out ever so briefly but all the more delectable. His eyes have darkened and there’s the slightest touch of pink on his cheeks. Harry notices how hard he’s trying not to nod all too eagerly.

Harry sinks down on his knees then, keeping one hand on Eggsy’s chest while he works his fly open with the other. He tugs at Eggsy’s pants, pulling them down just over the swell of his ass. Eggsy only helps by wiggling his hips a little but otherwise keeps his hands behind his back like he’s been taught. His cock is fully hard now, straining against the fabric of his underpants.

Harry frees him, for a second marvelling at the sight of Eggsy’s cock. At the tempting girth and slight curve to hit just the right spot, at the velvety tip that glistens with precome, at the thick veins that give just right right amount of friction. Harry’s own cock twitches as he remembers the feel of Eggsy inside of him; rare as it is it’s always spectacular.

“I will take you in my mouth now.”

Eggsy’s brow ticks up.

“You’re free to come whenever you like.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open with a small pant.

“But don’t make a sound.”

Harry doesn’t wait for Eggsy’s response. With his fingers wrapped firmly around the base of Eggsy’s cock, he takes him in. First he just runs the tip of his tongue across Eggsy’s slit, taking the pearl of precome with him, before he circles around the edge of the crown.

Eggsy draws in a breath with a little squeak but he bites down anything more when Harry goes down on him, taking his full length into his mouth.

Harry loves doing this. Always has. Especially to someone as responsive as Eggsy. So he takes him in to the root, pinning Eggsy to the kitchen counter, making sure he’s fully subjected to his ministrations.

It’s cathartic in a way to feel Eggsy’s like this. To have the tip of his cock brush against the back of his throat, to feel the short hairs in his crotch tickle Harry’s nose. Harry lets out a long breath as he adjusts, as he lets his throat relax around Eggsy, his tongue flat against the throbbing vein along the underside, his teeth guarded.

When Harry looks up at Eggsy, the young man has his eyes screwed shuts and his teeth grit, trying his best to hold back any sound. He fails, letting out the tiniest whimpers, breathing hard through his nose. He won’t last long, Harry knows that (any maybe prides himself with) so teases him some more with the smallest flicks of his tongue.

Eggsy comes hard down his throat. There’s no preamble, no warning signs, he just does. With a strangled gasp and an aborted thrust of his hips, he spends himself down Harry’s throat.

Harry lets him ride it out. He holds him in place, lets the orgasm course through him, lets him feel the intensity of it as he swallows around Eggsy’s cock. He takes what Eggsy gives him, it’s been way too long to waste any of it, humming lowly as he does.

“Fuck.” Eggsy can’t help it and Harry won’t blame him. He won’t punish him either.

Feeling him soften in his mouth, Harry slowly pulls back, making sure he’s caught all of Eggsy’s come. With an obscenely wet plop he releases Eggsy’s cock, licking his lips. It's mostly for show.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says, sitting back on his haunches. “You did very good.”

Eggsy nods weakly, his face flushed red with sweat beading on his forehead.

“I would like that tea now.”

Eggsy snorts a laugh then. “Yes, Sir.” He helps Harry get back to his feet. “That was amazing.”

“Did I allow you to speak again?”

Eggsy flinches. “Sorry.”

Harry smoothes the back of his fingers over Eggsy’s brow. “It’s quite alright. I was only joking. Badly, I admit.” He leans in for a kiss, letting Eggsy have a taste of himself. “Let’s have that tea in the living room. Then we’ll talk.”

*

"Is it because of the mission? Merlin said you..." Eggsy carries two mugs of tea - both of them steaming so he must have done them fresh - into the living room.

"Sit with me, please," Harry interrupts him.

"If I've done something wrong, you need to tell me."

"You've done perfectly, Eggsy. You needn't worry about that." He places a hand on the seat next to him, indicating for Eggsy to sit. "You're reporting is something Merlin wants to spank me for but-"

"Can I watch?"

"-but... you have done nothing but your job."

"Then what was that impromptu blowjob all about? You've never done it like this before."

"Maybe I should do it like this more often because you looked stunning." Harry runs just the tips of his fingers over Eggsy's cheek before bringing some distance between them. "I'd like to speak to you about what happened at that club."

Eggsy blushes. "Did you watch all of it?"

"Yes, I did. I..." Harry hesitates, unsure how to phrase it. "I enjoyed it."

"Oh."

"I enjoyed it immensely. More than I probably should have."

"Harry..."

He holds up a hand, trying to cling to his courage to bring the words out. “When I saw you with them and what they had you do… I was aroused. Very much so. And it made me realize something I hadn’t been aware of before. That’s why I’ve been acting so… strangely. Because I was confused about… how much I liked it.”

“I don’t understand. If you liked it...”

“I liked it when you started to cry.” That hangs between them for a moment and Harry hates the confusion and even irritation he is causing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this up. I know it’s wrong. I…”

Eggsy reaches out a hand and puts it on Harry’s arm, squeezing down. “Explain it to me. Please.” He says it with such sincerity that Harry can’t do nothing but comply.

“It’s not… I do not want to hurt you. I suppose what I enjoyed about it was… you were pushed to your limits and beyond. And even though you could barely take it, you did. And you did it beautifully. I was so proud of you, your eagerness, your willingness to go through with it. When I saw the tears in your eyes… I realized I want to push you to that place, too. To take you apart like that. And to know that I could make you open up like that. But not because I was forcing you to but because you wanted to.” Harry takes a deep breath. “And in thinking that, I was afraid that you might… reject me for it. To have the person who loves you and who you trust want to do these things to you.”

Eggsy regards him for a long moment, almost long enough to make him nervous. Leave it to this twenty-something gorgeous boy to make a seasoned super-spy nervous.

“May I say something now?” Eggsy asks then and there’s the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, please.”

Eggsy puts his cup down, then stands and slides into Harry’s lap, straddling him. He brushes his fingers through the hair in Harry’s temple before leaning into him for a soft kiss.

“This is you saying something?” Harry says against his lips, tasting the last remnants of tea just there.

“No. This is.” Eggsy sits back, looking at him. “You know… if I wasn’t already totally gone for you, this would have been it. This right here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Harry, what they did… or what I did for that matter… I loved it. A lot. But not as much as I would have if it had been you. Everything you saw… when they told me what they had planned for that night, I immediately pictured you. How I’d be on my knees in front of you, how I’d suck you off, how you’d open me up. In that swing I was… I felt so exposed and I couldn’t help but think how much you’d appreciate it.”

“I did.” Harry reaches up to cup Eggsy’s face, feeling his heated skin under his fingers.

“And Viola fucking me.. That thing was huge and I was… scared at first. It did hurt but…” He pauses, the pink hue on his cheeks deepening. “I have never felt so…-” He gestures vaguely with his hand. “-and I kept imagining you inside me. You and Merlin.”

“Is that so?” In an instant, Harry’s cock swells, pressing against Eggsy’s thigh.

“Well, I don’t know if that’s ever going to be… on the table but yes. I would want that.”

“Eggsy…”

“I’m not done. Hear me out, please. What I’m trying to say is… all that time I was with them, I was with you. I kept imagining you. On me. Inside of me. And I knew that when I came back, I wanted to do these things with you. These things and more. And it would be even so much better because know that you’d stop if I asked you to. But there wouldn’t even be a need for that because you’d know exactly how far to go. I know I’ve said this before but I’ll say it again because with your little ramble just there I feel you need to hear it again. I love you. And I trust you. With my life. So if that’s something you’d like to do,-” He leans into Harry to bring the words close to his ear. “-if you want to fuck me with a massive dildo until I cry-” He sits back, smiling a little deviously. “-then I’m in.”

Harry looks at him. That’s really all he can do for about half a minute. His hand is still resting against Eggsy’s cheek and he can feel his racing pulse against his fingertips. Were he to check it, it would match his own because that one is thrumming nicely, and slowly but steadily filling his cock.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” is the first thing he can say.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“You’re incredible, Eggsy. You do know that, don’t you?”

Cheeky little shit that he is, Eggsy shrugs almost nonchalantly. “I suppose I’ve got you and Merlin to thank you for it. If it hadn’t been for the two of you…”

“It’s all you, Eggsy,” Harry interrupts. “Always has been. We are merely tapping into your potential.”

Eggsy blush deepens even more and he hides it against Harry’s neck, his lips brushing Harry’s pulse point there. “I’d rather you tap into me right now.”

“Trust me, I will. I do have one question, though.” Harry pushes Eggsy back at arm’s length, trying to ignore how his weight settles just perfectly against his erection. “If you were picturing me and Merlin when that woman was fucking you… who were you picturing when you ate her out?”

Eggsy’s shoulder ticks up in sync with the corner of his mouth. “Roxy. Totally getting a Domme vibe from her, don’t you think?”

“You never seize to amaze me, Eggsy Unwin.”


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I'm honestly surprised we don't have any toys," Eggsy says as they stroll across Leicester Square toward Covent Garden.

"Were I a lesser man I'd say I assumed I was enough to satisfy your needs."

"Oh you are. Definitely are." Eggsy nudges him with his shoulder. "I mean, just this morning when you..."

Harry holds up a hand. "There's people around so you might want to keep it clean."

"I'm just sayin... Needs were fully met."

"Well, I'm glad then." Harry puts a hand in the small of Eggsy's back. He likes doing that when he doesn't want to draw attention by taking Eggsy's hand. "If you're so keen on toys, we might have to give Merlin's playroom a go after all. He did offer us to use his swing."

Eggsy stops dead, a reaction Harry has hoped for. "Excuse me? Did you just say playroom?"

"I did, yes. Hasn't he shown you to his attic?"

"Obviously not. What the fuck, Harry?"

"That's a right shame, then. It's pretty well equipped, I'd say." He knows he's winding Eggsy up with his nonchalant tone but the crimson blush on his face is very much worth it.

"You know you can't just say something like that."

"I believe I just did."

"Well then it's your fault we get picked up for indecent behaviour because you've just given me a bloody boner."

For a moment, Harry lets his hand drift over Eggsy's arse before going back up. "I suppose Merlin would post bail."

Covent Garden is bustling with people as always. They take a corner at Seven Dials where they reach their destination.

"You do know we could have ordered this online?" Eggsy says with a hint of nervousness.

"We could have but I've always preferred the physical act of this. I'd like to be able it to touch things before I buy them."

"So that's why it takes you ages at Waitrose's."

Harry opens the door to the shop. "Inside with you, petulant boy."

"Yes, Sir."

As they step across the threshold, a little bell announces their presence. Once the door closes behind them, Harry's hand falls fully on Eggsy's butt. "And please keep calling me that while we're here."

A shiver rolls through Eggsy's body and nods, green eyes darkening.

"Welcome to Coco de Mer, gentlemen. My name is Nina. If there is anything I can help you with, just let me know."

"Thank you, we'd just like to take a look around first, if you don't mind," Harry replies.

"Of course. Take your time. Can I offer you a glass of champagne while you browse?"

"Not for me, thank you," Harry says. "Eggsy?"

“May I?” Eggsy looks at Harry.

“Of course.”

“Then yes, please,” Eggsy says to Nina now, beaming dorkishly.

Nina matches his smile. “Coming right up.”

“Have a look around. Maybe you’ll find something you might enjoy,” Harry says, unable to keep an amused smile from his lips.

“Will do, Sir.”

The place is very sleek, dipped in dark, luxurious reds. The wooden surfaces are policed to a shine, gleaming in the spotlights. The various toys and gadgets are either displayed on glass shelves or nestled in ruby velvet. Samples of their underwear collection are pinned onto framed cushions.

Harry watches Eggsy as he starts perusing the displays and shelves. Eagerness gleams in the young man’s eyes as he strolls from object to object, his fingers tracing the edges of the wooden cases. Every now and then his tongue darts out to lick his lips and that little involuntary gesture is enough to make the blood rush in Harry’s ears.

The hard tips of Eggsy's nipples press against the fabric of his polo shirt and Harry knows how sensitive they must already be. He loves how responsive Eggsy is and he makes the mental note of adding a set of nipple clamps to their shopping list.

"See anything you like?" he asks after a while.

"Loads, yeah."

"Anything I can help the gentlemen with?" Nina comes swerving toward them, handing Eggsy a glass of pink champagne. "You're free to touch anything, by the way. Anything that required batteries can be tested at the counter."

"Eggsy, why don't you tell Nina what you're looking for?"

Eggsy almost chokes on his fizzy drink. "I, uhm... Insertables, that's what it's called, yeah? That's what I'm looking for."

"Awesome. Let me show you?" She guides Eggsy over to one of the displays.

Unbeknownst to her, Eggsy shoots a glare at Harry who just smiles at him. He just loves to see Eggsy squirm like that.

"We've just received this new collection of ceramic plugs and dildo that are absolutely gorgeous," Nina continues. "They are quite heavy but with their smooth texture, they feel so good."

She places a white marble dildo into Eggsy's hand and Harry wants to walk right over there, bend him over the display and let him feel that smooth texture.

“This plug is also really cute but it might not be what you’re looking for.” Nina picks up a porcelain toy that’s painted with a rose on the bulbous head. It’s rather small in comparison and Harry can’t help but think of a wine bottle stopper.

“Maybe something a little more practical to start with,” Harry says then.

“So tails and ornaments are out.”

“Maybe we’ll leave them for another time.”

“I like this one,” Eggsy says, picking up a black plug with a crystal set into the flat base.

“This is a popular choice,” Nina explains. “We also have this in stainless steel if you’re looking for something heavier but this is the perfect choice if you’re starting out wearing something for longer periods of time.”

“We’ll take them both.”

“Perfect. Let me just grab the packaged ones and leave them at the counter for you.”

“We’re going to look at a few more things if that’s all right?” Harry asks, stepping up to Eggsy, placing a hand in the small of his back.

“Of course. Take your time.”

“Fuck me, all of these look so…” Eggsy starts when Nina is out of earshot.

“Exquisite? That’s why I took you here. To give you something special.”

“It really is, Sir.” Eggsy goes on tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Have you seen anything else you’d like?”

“A few things, yes.”

“Tell me.”

Eggsy looks around the displayed objects again. “I really do like those dildos but I’m looking for something… bigger… in that department. So I think I’d like to get one more plug.” He picks up a heavy looking steel plug and weighs it in his hand. “I know it’s not for long wear but..”

“I’m looking forward to using it on you, my darling.” Harry can’t help but plant a long kiss on Eggsy’s mouth. He is almost too much to take with his boyish charms and touches of naivety while handling a hefty steel butt plug. “Anything else?”

“Well, what would you like, Sir?”

“To be honest, aside from putting bunny ears on you, there’s plenty of things I’d like to at least try.”

“Baby steps, yeah?” Eggsy says and there’s flicker of… it’s not yet fear but it’s getting there… on his face. His eyes dart over to where the crops, floggers and paddles are displayed and Harry knows how he feels about that.

“Of course, my love. All in due time. What I meant to say is… I’m more than grateful that you’re willing to indulge in this with me. I appreciate it more than you know. However, there is one or the other things I’d like for us to get.” He pulls back from Eggsy. “Stay here, please.”

Even though Harry hasn’t gestured for him to do so, Eggsy assumes a position Merlin has taught him; his feet at shoulder’s width, hands clasped behind his back.

Browsing the displays, Harry picks up two cock rings - one a simple sling model, one with a little vibrating unit attached - and a set of silver nipples clamps. He contemplates getting a set of leather shackles but he’ll leave that for another visit. Instead he picks a remote controlled vibrator just for the sake of it.

“Looks like the two of you are going to have a great weekend.” Nina says as she collects the items from Harry.

“I certainly hope so,” Harry says while Eggsy beside him blushes violently.

“Does any of this need to be gift wrapped?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Nina bags the items along with a free catalogue, a string of condoms and a sample of lube. “There you go.”

“Eggsy, would you be so kind?” Harry gestures for him to take the large bag while he pays for the purchases.

“Yes, Sir.”

Nina can’t help the amused but well-natured smile. “Well, enjoy these and I hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you, Nina. And a good day to you, too.”

*

"You did very good at the shop," Harry says when they sit down outside of Shake Shack at Covent Garden.

"Thank you, Sir." Eggsy beams at him before digging into his burger. "It was fun."

"Indeed. Thank you for indulging me."

"Oh, I'm not just doing it for you. I want this, too. For me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't want you to do anything just because you think I like it."

Eggsy washes his food down with a sip of his drink. "But that's what this is also about, isn't it? Doing something the other likes because they enjoy it even if you don't."

"Followed to the letter that would be a bit abusive, don't you think?" Harry plucks a fry from Eggsy's tray. "While you're not entirely wrong, I would never ask anything from you that you don't enjoy in some way. If you can't find some sort of satisfaction in either the act itself or what it does to me, it's not worth doing it."

Eggsy nods. "Right, I get that."

"If there's ever anything you do just to please me, tell me."

"I will."

"Good."

Eggsy munches on his fries for a moment. He casts a quick glance around at the other patrons but no one seems to pay attention to their conversation. “We still haven’t found the proper… thing, though. Is there another place we can look?”

“I do appreciate your eagerness but it’s getting quite late. I think we might need to place this order online after all.

Eggsy all but pouts.

“And I would prefer it if I chose the.. Item,” Harry continues.

Eggsy shrugs. “Yeah, okay.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

*

Harry has a package delivered to Eggsy’s office three days later. He’s being a tease and he knows it. He even has a note attached to it reading: “Leave it on your desk. Do not open until we get home.”

The truth is, though, that he is just as excited about it as Eggsy. He had spent several hours browsing a plethora of websites, bookmarking a few items here and here (most of them for a later use), until he had made his final choice.

While the store was actually in London, he had the item delivered to their PO box where a member of staff had picked it up and brought to Eggsy.

The packaging is neutral enough for no one to take notice but he is sure that Eggsy knows exactly when the parcel contains. Those suspicions are confirmed when Eggsy sends him a message reading “COCKTEASE”.

Dutifully, Eggsy carries the package under his arm when they meet at the cab later that night. Harry doesn’t bother checking the seal to know Eggsy has been good. He doesn’t mention it either as it sits between them on the back-seat.

“Put the package on the table, please,” Harry orders when they enter the house.

“Can I open it?” Eggsy asks eagerly.

“Not yet. There’s something I’d like to do first. Would you please get the bag with our purchases?”

Eggsy quirks an eyebrow at him and Harry nods in reply. “Yes, Sir.”

After returning from their shopping trip, Harry had ordered Eggsy to bend over at a right angle and had fucked him right on the stairs, their shopping all but abandoned.

“Put the items on the table.”

Eggsy does as he is told, sorting the four butt plugs by size from big to small, the cock rings are next and at last the nipple clamps. For good measure he puts the sampled condoms and lube on the table as well.

“We’re putting together quite the collection, aren’t we?” Harry regards the assortment with an amused smile. “Have you ever bought a toy for yourself?”

Eggsy shrugs. “Thought about it a couple of times. But I couldn’t risk Dean finding it. He probably would have killed me if he’d been trying to steal my money and found a plug instead.”

There’s a bitter taste in Harry’s mouth at the mention of Eggsy’s ex-stepfather. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old memories.”

“No harm done. Bastard kinda lead me to you, didn’t he? So in the end, it’s all good.”

Harry steps up behind him and wraps an arm around Eggsy’s waist. “I’m glad you see it that way.” He presses a kiss to the back of Eggsy’s neck. “But it’s all the more reason for me to remind you there you’re safe here.”

“I know, Harry.” Eggsy twists in his arms and kisses him, long and slow. “May I open the package now?” He winks at Harry and it’s almost enough for Harry to give in. Almost.

“Be patient. Put your hands on the table, please. Feet apart.”

Eggsy assumes the position. He knows how to arch his back just so that his arse is sticking out nicely, the curve of his spine, buttocks and thighs almost too good to be real.

Harry reaches around him to undo his fly, the works the pants down over his ass. He doesn’t pass up the chance to press his growing erection against Eggsy’s exposed crack. With strong hands he kneads the fleshy part of Eggsy’s cheeks, spreading him open.

“I’d like to try out one of the plugs. Do you need me to prep you first?”

Eggsy swallows, then smacks his lips. “A bit, yeah.”

“Hand me the lube, please.”

Harry takes the proffered bottle and squirts some of the gel on his fingers. It smells of strawberries which is a monstrosity all in itself but it’ll do the trick. Carefully, he places one finger against Eggsy’s sphincter, not pushing in yet, just letting it rest against the puckered skin.

“Please, Sir,” Eggsy urges him on, trying to push back but Harry holds him in place with the other hand.

“Be patient.” He betrays his own words by pushing forward with his finger. Eggsy’s body yields almost no resistance and he sinks in to the second knuckle in one smooth motion. “There you are. Have you been naughty at HQ?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. I rather you weren’t.” Harry pushes in even deeper until the rest of fist is pressed firmly against Eggsy’s ass. He curls his fingers ever so slightly and it sends a quiver through Eggsy’s body. “Keep still, please.”

He lets Eggsy adjust to his finger before pulling out again. He leaves just the tip inside before pushing back in, then repeats the motion a few times with increasing speed. “I think you can take another finger.”

“Yes, please.” Eggsy’s voice is already getting heavy and he arches his back to welcome the second finger with just as much ease.

Harry could do this for hours - and has, too - working him open slowly, teasing his hole, his prostate until Eggsy was nothing but a needy puddle. He fucks him with his fingers at a steady pace, scissoring every now and then to stretch him.

“Do you think you can take it now?”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy pants, his knuckles turning white from where his grips the edge of the table.

Harry picks up the black aluminium plug - the smallest of the selection - and lubes it up gradually. He also lets a trickle slide down Eggsy’s crack and over his hole. He places the blunt tip of the toy against Eggsy’s anus, letting it rest there.

“I need you to take a breath. Don’t push back. It’s bigger than you might think but just let you body take it. I know you can do it.”

With very gentle pressure, he pushes against the flared base of the plug. With the other hand, he keeps running circles across the small of Eggsy’s back, easing the tension there.

“Deep breaths, Eggsy. Try to relax. Open up for me.”

Ever so slowly - and it’s just fascinating to watch - Eggsy’s body responds to the words. With every breath Eggsy takes, the plugs sinks in deeper. His hole stretches around the smooth object - a sight that lets Harry become rock hard within mere seconds - opening up to the intrusion.

“I can’t…” Eggsy breaths as they hit a wall at the widest part of the plug.

“Yes, you can, Eggsy. I know you can. I’ve seen you take something bigger than this. Just take your time. You’re so beautiful like this.”

Eggsy groans a “fuck” and then his body almost convulses with a bone-deep shudder. The plug slides into place all on its own, slipping into him with Eggsy’s body doing the work for him. Harry gives the toy a final push to have the base settle firmly against his hole, the diamond gleaming deliciously between Eggsy’s pert cheeks.

“That’s it, my love. If you could see how beautiful you look. How do you feel?”

Eggsy draws in a breath through his teeth, his body still shaking. “Full. Good…. Really good.” One of his arms gives out and he collapses on top of his forearm. “Fuck…. That’s… that’s amazing.”

“It truly is,” Harry agrees. “You did very well.”

“Thank you.”

“Now pull your pants back up.”

Eggsy shoots him a glare of his shoulder.

“Then you may open the package.”

Groaning, Eggsy straightens and does as he’s told. He struggles a little to bend bend and draw his pants back up. His hands are shaking visibly as he peels off the adhesive tape. The content of the package is secured in thick bubble wrap.

“Harry, that’s…” Eggsy pulls another box from the package.

“Open it.”

Eggsy pries the box open. It contains the adjustable harness of a strap-on as well as large, black dildo, a smooth piece that widens in three increments to a bit more than two inches in diameter.

Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Do you like it?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Do you want me to use it on you?”

Eggsy leans back against him, craning his head to look at him. “Please, Sir.”

Harry places a kiss against his temple. “You’re going to look so beautiful with it inside you. But we’re not going to do that just yet. I’d like to take you upstairs now.”

Given the order, Eggsy collects their purchases and carries them to the bedroom. His gait is wobbly and uneven and he takes each step of the stairs gingerly.

“How does the plug feel when you walk?” Harry asks, his eyes resting on Eggsy’s ass, the knowledge of what’s hidden beneath his clothes making his cock twitch.

“Little weird, maybe. Like I need to… you know.” Eggsy casts a quick glance over his shoulder. “But in a good way somehow. Needs some time getting used but I really like it.”

“Good. Leave the toys on the bed and get undressed, please.” Harry sits down on the bed, fighting the urge to touch his cock through his pants.

Eggsy starts by unbuttoning his shirt. He takes his time and Harry appreciates that he makes a little show of it. Eggsy even sways his hips as he works his pants down, turning around as he pushes them down to his ankles. As he does he gives Harry another perfect view of the plug between his cheeks.

“Come here, darling.” Harry beckons him and Eggsy steps between his knees.

“Like what you see?”

“I do. Very much.” Harry lets his eyes slide up Eggsy’s body, the muscled plains of his pecs, the strong lines of his shoulders and arms. Then he goes back down again over the well-defined lines of his stomach and pelvic bones to where his cock stands hard and proud. He’s itching to touch Eggsy, to wrap his hand around his shaft, his balls, but it’s not time for that yet. Instead he marvels some more in the boy’s strong thighs that feel so good when Eggsy wraps them around him. “You are so bloody beautiful.”

Eggsy blushes to a delicious pink. “Thank you, Sir.”

Harry reaches behind him for the nipple clamps in their little velvet-lined box. “I’d like to put these on you.” He lets his fingertips ghost of Eggsy’s chest, just tracing the outline of his nipples. They are as hard as pebbles when he finally touches them. “You’re so responsive. Maybe one day I can make you come just by doing this.” He tugs at one of Eggsy’s nipples, twisting it between his fingers.

Eggsy bites back a curse, dutifully clasping his hands behind his back.

“If these are too tight, tell me.” Harry puts the first clamp on and Eggsy winces, the second one he comments with a low moan. “How does it feel?”

“New.” Eggsy looks down at himself, flexing his muscles. “I don’t know how long I can take it but… it’s good.”

“Just say so if you need me to take them off.” Harry runs a fingertip over Eggsy’s nipple and gooseflesh erupts on the young man’s chest. “I might play with them a little until then.” He gentle tucks at the clamp and Eggsy all but growls. “So very responsive.” He repeats the motion with the other clamp. “Now, I’d like you to put on the strap-on.”

“May I ask why?”

“I want you to get a feel for it, get used to the size and weight. I’d like you to get familiar with it before I use it.”

Harry has to help Eggsy get into the harness and fasten all the straps. The dildo goes through a loop in the front and they adjust it so it rests on Eggsy’s pelvic bone above his own cock. The large rubber phallus looks massive on Eggsy, even a little intimidating. He wriggles his hips, giving it a bit of a sway.

“What do you think?” Harry asks.

“It’s… it’s something, yeah. I mean it’s… huge.” Eggsy wraps a hand around the shaft as if to stroke it. “I think it’s going to be amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so. I’m very much looking forward to it.”

“Tonight?” Eggsy asks eagerly.

“No, I have different plans for tonight but do keep it on.” Harry rises, towering over Eggsy for a moment before he leans into him for a long kiss. “Lay down on the bed, please. On your back, head towards me.”

Eggsy does, moving a little stiffly to get into position. As he lays down, the dildo stands up and it would look ridiculous if Eggsy wasn’t absent-mindedly stroking it as if it was his real prick.

“Little closer to the edge, please. Let you head hang over the edge.”

Eggsy beams up at him, catching on to what’s going to happen. “Yes, please, Sir.”

Slowly, Harry takes off his tie and wraps it loosely around Eggsy’s hand. “You might not be able to speak. If you need to use your safe word, flag me with this. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. There is no need for bravery.”

“No, Sir. May I suck your cock now, please?” Eggsy grins from ear to ear, shifting in eager expectation.

“Yes, you may.”

Harry unzips his pants and frees himself. He's fully hard, almost painfully so, the tip sticky with precome. He gives himself a few slow strokes before he runs the pad of his thumb over his slit.

"Please, Harry." Eggsy wants to reach for his cock but Harry swats his hand away.

"No touching. I just need your mouth tonight." It's his own choice of words that makes Harry shiver with anticipation.

Eggsy matches that feeling when he hungrily licks his lips. "Yes, Sir."

"But you did remind me of something I forgot." Harry rounds him and picks up on of the cock rings. It isn’t so much a ring as a piece of rope held in an adjustable loop by a mental clasp. "Spread your legs."

Eggsy does and Harry works the loop around his cock and balls, tightening the noose. He would love to lean down and suck the precome off Eggsy's cock but that won't be on the menu tonight.

“Too tight?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Good. You don’t touch yourself. If you must, you may touch your new toy.” Harry lets his hand trail up Eggsy’s chest, feeling the slight sheen of sweat on his skin. He circles Eggsy’s pecs with the lightest touch before giving one of the clamps a tug, making Eggsy wince. Eggsy’s hand goes straight to the dildo, fingers digging into the latex phallus. “You do like this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry repeats the motion with the other clamp, drawing the same reaction from Eggsy. “You have no idea how beautiful you are like this.”

He positions himself at the foot of the bed, towering over Eggsy. With his fingers curled around the base, he guides his cock to Eggsy’s face, close enough for him dart his tongue out and lick the head just so. He lets Eggsy have a taste before he pulls back, running his length down the side of Eggsy’s face, letting that trickle of precome smear over Eggsy’s chin.

“Open up for me,” Harry orders. “Tongue out. Guard your teeth.”

“It’s not like we’ve never done this before,” Eggsy quips.

His punishment is immediate when Harry tugs on both clamps, twisting them slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whimpers. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. Now do as I say, please.”

Eggsy opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, lips rolled over his teeth.

“Good boy. That’s better.”

Slowly, Harry pushes the tip of his cock past Eggsy’s lips, letting it rest heavily against the roof of his mouth. The warmth is almost overwhelming, the wet slide of Eggsy’s tongue a challenge for Harry’s composure. He wants to go on, wants to slide his cock down Eggsy’s throat as far as he can take it. But in order to do that, Harry has to reign himself in, has to take it slow. So he lets the boy adjust to his girth - an easy feat since Eggsy is quite familiar with it - before ever so gingerly pushing forward. When the tip of his cock hits the back of Eggsy’s throat, Harry stills. He lets Eggsy take as many shaky breaths as he needs to while he’s fighting his gag reflex.

“You’re doing so good, Eggsy. Take your time.”

For a good while, Harry doesn’t move. He watches Eggsy’s throat constrict, listens to his laboured breaths, and it makes his cock get even harder.

“Can I go on?”

Eggys huffs in the affirmative.

Harry bends a little in the knees and pushes forward, the new angle letting him go further. Eggsy makes a choking sound, his back aching, and his hand twitches up but then he calms down again, the shift in his shoulders letting Harry know he can continue.

Eggsy strains his neck, tilting his head back a little more. The slide of his throat is hot and wet and it takes Harry a lot of his willpower not to just thrust forward and bury himself down that slick tightness.

“That is beautiful. Almost there.”

A full body shudder runs through Harry’s body when he bottoms out down Eggsy’s throat. Again, he pauses, marvelling in the feel of Eggsy’s mouth around him.

Ever so slowly he pulls back, leaving only the tip of his cock in. He drags a trickle of spit with him that slithers down Eggsy’s cheek.

“Can you take it again?” he asks, his voice low and heavy.

Eggsy lets out a grunt, arching up to catch Harry’s prick back into his mouth.

“Look how eager you are. Such a good boy.” Harry pulls back out entirely and Eggsy sucks in a deep breath. “You’re doing amazing, darling. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

With the hand in the back of Eggsy’s neck to stabilize his head, Harry pushes forward again, this time not giving Eggsy much of a chance to adjust. And he doesn’t need to. Eggsy opens up to him more easily now and he’s able to push past his gag reflex.

Eggsy does that delicious choking sound again that does something to Harry he can’t quite describe. All he knows is that he wants to hear it again, over and over if possible. So he moves forward, pulls back again, pushes in more until he’s fully sheathed again. He gives Eggsy a moment then starts setting a slow, drawn-out rhythm of shallow thrusts that gradually go deeper and deeper.

Even with the slightly awkward angle, Harry sees how Eggsy’s eyes start to water. It’s not actual tears but strain and exhaustion, and it mixes with sweat and drool, with the thick beads of precome Eggsy lets escape. With every thrust of Harry’s cock into his wide open mouth, his face becomes more and more of a mess.

Harry knows that with this pace, he won’t last much longer. It’s too enticing, the feel of Eggsy’s throat around him, the slick slide of his mouth, the little noises, pants and groans. It’s that enthralling mixture that’s about to take him over the edge.

“Will you swallow for me, Eggsy? Can you do that?”

Eggsy hums a ‘yes’.

That’s all it takes.

Harry pulls back a little, enough to fit the fingers of his free hand around the base of his cock, giving himself just the few brief strokes he need to come down Eggsy’s throat.

Eggsy strains up, chasing after what Harry gives him, trying his very best not let anything go to waste. He swallows eagerly, letting his tongue lap up what he can get in his position. A debauched cocktail of spit and come slithers down his cheek that Harry pushes just into the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb.

Harry stays still after he’s spent himself, letting the last waves of his orgasm roll through him. He pulls out with the most obscene wet sound and Eggsy draws in a long, messy breath, smacking his lips to catch the last remnants of Harry’s come.

“Fuck….” Eggsy is the first to speak. He blinks a couple of times as if to focus on Harry, then a dopey grin spreads on his face.

“You look like you’ve enjoyed yourself.” Harry reaches down to brush Eggsy’s damp hair from his forehead.

“Fuck, yeah.”

“Can you be eloquent, love? Full sentences.”

Eggsy shakes his head, his broad smile never faltering. “Give us a kiss first, yeah?” The more he speaks, the more raw his voice sounds.

Harry goes down to one knee, leaning into Eggsy for a messy upside down kiss. He can taste himself on Eggsy’s tongue and his softening cock gives a little twitch.

“I loved it,” Eggsy murmurs against his mouth. “Fucking loved it, Harry.”

“I can tell.” Harry reaches up and around the dildo Eggsy still has his fingers curled around. His hand closes around Eggsy’s shaft, giving him a quick stroke. “And you haven’t even touched yourself.”

Eggsy arches up and into the touch, trying to push for more friction. “Please…”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry doesn’t bother tucking himself away again when he gets up and jostles Eggsy fully back on the bed. He unfastens the clasps of the strap-on, pulling the toy off Eggsy, immediately wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock.

He gets on the bed, too, trapping one of Eggsy’s legs between his to get full access. Leaning over him, Harry draws another kiss from Eggsy while setting a quick, relentless rhythm.

“Do you want to come?”

Eggsy nods shakily.

“Words, Eggsy.”

“Yes, please, Sir.” It comes out in a long run-on word.

Harry strokes him fast, he knows this won’t take long, not with the pace he’s going, not with the way he’s working all of the angles that set Eggsy ablaze.

“All you need to do is say it, Eggsy. All you have to do is ask.”

“Please may I come, Sir?”

Harry waits with his answer, taunts Eggsy just a little before he leans in for one more kiss. “Come now.”

Eggsy’s body follows suite, high strung and on edge as he’s been all night the words are all the trigger he needs to tip over the edge. He comes in thick ropes over Harry’s hand, each heavy spurt accompanied by an almost guttural groan.

“There you are. Good boy.” Harry strokes him through it, draws every bit from Eggsy. “Can you give him some more?” With the pad of his thumb pressed against that one spot just below the crown of Eggsy’s cock, he almost makes him come again, turning Eggsy into a boneless mess.

Eggsy slumps against Harry, his hand clutching without strength at Harry’s chest. “That was…” he breaths, then shakes his head as his voice gives out.

Harry places a soft kiss on his lips, not demanding anything in return. “You’re amazing, darling. Truly amazing.”

Eggsy smacks his lips. “Can I… do we have water?”

“I’ll get some. Are you okay on your own?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Eggsy tries to nod but it turns more into an uncoordinated head roll.

Gently, Harry disentangles himself from Eggsy and zips up his pants again. He marvels in the sight that is his boy for a moment, watching him where he’s spread out on the bed, spent and exhausted, his body glistening with a sheen of sweat. He is truly beautiful like that but Harry knows he’s going to make him even more marvellous soon.

Quickly, he fetches Eggsy some tea that will need cooling before he can drink it, and brings a bottle of water from the fridge. He sets both beverages on the bedside table before disappearing into the en suite to retrieve a warm washcloth.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first.” Harry runs the wash cloth over Eggsy's face first, leaving his skin damp and flushed. Next is his chest and stomach where he cleans off drying come. "You made quite a mess."

Eggsy mewls when Harry runs the cloth over his still half-hard cock.

"Let's take this off." Harry unfastens the cockring and Eggsy's hips buck up at the loss of pressure. A last little dribble of come - or maybe even new precome - pools at the tip of Eggsy's cock. Harry leaves it for its own sake.

He goes back on the bed, helping Eggsy to sit up. Then he reaches for the bottled water and guides it to Eggsy’s lips. “Slow sips. Take your time.”

Eggsy follows the order, coughing a little as the chilled beverage goes down his abused throat. “Thank you.”

“I have to thank you, my love. You were amazing tonight.”

“Could be more amazing,” Eggsy says with a little glance toward the discarded strap-on.

“You’ve done enough for one night. We’ll save this for another day and then we’ll take our time with it.” Harry places a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “But I did forget one thing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“We have to take these off.” Harry runs his fingers with the lightest of touches over Eggsy’s nipple where it’s still pinched in the clamp and a goose flesh erupts on Eggsy’s skin. “You’ve had them on for a while so it’s going to hurt.”

“So quick it is, yeah? Like band aid.”

“Something like that.” Without preamble, Harry reaches for the first clamp and opens it, not yet taking it off entirely.

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy nearly screams, trying to struggle out of Harry’s grasp but Harry holds on to him. “Oh that’s just…”

“One more.” Again, Harry shows him no mercy.

“Oh my bloody god,” Eggsy curses. “This is sick, Harry.”

“Then let me make it better.” Harry lays him down again and bends over him, letting the very tip of his tongue run around the hard pebble of Eggsy’s nipple. He knows he’s being cruel, the simple touch too much for the hyper-sensitive flesh, but there’s nothing he’d trade for the mewling little whines Eggsy makes at the over-stimulation. He tops his ministrations by sucking Eggsy’s other nipples into his mouth.

“Stop, please… please, Sir.”

Finally Harry lets up and pulls Eggsy against him. “Better now?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Eggsy states like that answers the question.

“Am I?”

“Can we go to bed? In the sleeping naked way?”

“Of course.” Harry gets up and out of bed, leaving the limp heap that is Eggsy to watch him while he sheds his clothes. He’s not as smooth when it comes to undressing, he does it with more efficiency than finesse, but the way Eggsy’s eyes trace his every move are not unwelcome. His half-hard cock thinks so, too.

“You’re beautiful,” Eggsy says simply when Harry turns around again.

Despite himself, Harry feels the heat in his cheeks. “Takes one to know one, I presume.”

“Cheeky bastard.”Eggsy holds out a hand. “Bed, please?”

“We need to change the sheets.”

“Let’s not,” Eggsy protests.

Harry wonders if there’s some special class or training where Eggsy has learning to manoeuvre himself underneath the sheets without getting out of bed or if that’s a skill-set he’s brought with him. Either way, once tucked in, Eggsy holds the comforter up for Harry get in under. As soon as Harry lays down, Eggsy curls up against him, his body fitting perfectly in the mold Harry offer for him. He tucks his head under Harry’s chin, one arm draped over Harry’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks after a while when neither of them has spoken.

“I am now,” Eggsy replies, his voice already heavy with sleep. “Did I do good?”

Harry cranes his neck to look at Eggsy but the young man has his eyes closed. “You did perfectly. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you’re allowing me to do this with you.”

“I want to be good.”

“You are. You so are, my darling.” Harry knows Eggsy is half-gone already but he also knows how much Eggsy enjoys the praise so keeps going. “You’re so very good, so eager, so responsive. You offer me so much more than I could ever ask of you. I’m so proud of you.”

Eggsy mewls in answer, the reaction more of a soft breath than a sound. He's asleep before Harry can remind him that he's still wearing the plug.

*

Harry is already out of bed when Eggsy wakes up. He can hear him in the shower.

It takes him a moment to understand why he's feeling as if he's coming down with something, his head is fuzzy and his throat feels sore. When he remembers, a dumb little smile spreads on his face.

"You look happy," Harry says as he emerges from the en suite, clad in his robe, towelling off his hair.

"Just remembered last night."

"Didn't you now?"

As a reply, Eggsy pulls the comforter back, revealing a proud erection.

"I suppose you did." Harry's eyes slither over his body and Eggsy's cock reacts accordingly with an eager twitch. "I needn't ask if you're all right, then?"

"Bit sore but good."

"Well, I'm glad." Harry walks over to the closet and withdraws a pair of underpants. He shed his robe to put them on and Eggsy takes that moment to take in the sights, the long lines of Harry shoulders and back, the soft curve of his ass, those impossibly long legs.

"So what are we doing about this?" Eggsy asks when Harry turns around. He has spread his legs lasciviously and rolled up his hips to reveal the base of the plug between his cheeks.

“How does it feel?”

“Bit weird now, to be honest.”

Harry nods. “You’ve been wearing it longer than I intended. It’s probably best if we take out for now, then.” He steps up to the bed, one knee on the mattress. He reaches between Eggsy legs, running a finger around the base of the plug before taking a hold of it.

"Push out for me now. Take your time."

The sensation is odd. Eggsy pushes against the plug and at first nothing happens. It just sits there snug inside him, the weight and size of it pressed against all the right spots.

Harry helps him then, slowly tugging at the base without actually pulling on it.

Eggsy feels how his body gives in, lets go slowly. He pushes, the plug stretching him out again. He groans as his sphincter opens up to the widest part.

"That's it. You're doing good. Just a little more."

The plug comes out with an obscenely wet sound and Eggsy moans loudly, the loss of fullness and pressure bringing him close to tears again. He feels open and raw, a cool chill against his hole just a little too much.

Harry fingers are inside of him and a ripple runs through Eggsy's entire body.

"How do you feel, Eggsy?"

Eggsy only nods groggily.

"You do feel amazing. So open. Letting me in so easily.” Harry curls his fingers up, brushing just the edge of Eggsy’s prostate. Then, as quickly as he has pushed his fingers in, Harry pulls back, leaving Eggsy writhing and  
seeking for friction.

“Cruel, Harry. That’s just cruel.”

Harry appeases him with a slow kiss that does nothing for his hard cock. “You’ll get more soon, my darling.”

“When?” It’s a bit pathetic how eager and desperate he sounds but that’s pretty much what he feels like ever since he and Harry had The Talk.

“Soon. There is something we should do first, though."

Eggsy's eyebrows go up, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

"I'd like you to wear the plug for a couple of days. Not all day, that might be too uncomfortable, but at least when you're home."

Eggsy nods. "I can do that."

"Do you understand why I'm asking this?"

Eggsy grins deviously. He gets up to his knees and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. He brings his lips close to Harry's ears. "Because you want me prepared. Because you want me open and ready when you fuck me."

He doesn't need to look down to known Harry is getting hard. He can feel his erection pressing against his belly.

"Now who is being cruel?" Harry kisses him; it's long and deep and leaves Eggsy perfectly breathless. He pulls back and swats Eggsy in the ass. "Get ready now. We don't want to be late."

"That has never stopped you before."

"One more word from you and you'll wear the plug during your shop duty."

Eggsy dives in for another quick peck. "Promises, promises."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stays true to his promise. If only to indulge Eggsy.

He has let him shower and have breakfast before sending him back upstairs to retrieve the discarded toy. He bends him over the dining table again and pushes the toy back in place.

"Take it out if you need to," Harry instructs. "But tell me if you do."

"Of course, Sir."

Harry helps him straighten his clothes. "You beautiful boy. You’re just too good for me.”

“Stop fishing for compliments, yeah? It’s unbecoming.” Eggsy beams at him before going in for a kiss. “You know I like being good for you. And when I’m being good for you then that’s good for me. Does that make sense?”

“Absolutely.” Harry responds to the kiss. “Now do be a good boy and let’s go to the shop already. Andrew doesn’t like tardiness.”

Eggsy knows he’s pushing it but he has a feeling that Harry won’t hold it against him. At least not for long. “Then how does he ever put up with you?”

*

"I suppose I needn't ask if you and Harry have worked it out?"

Merlin comes downstairs from the dining room just as Eggsy shows a regular customer out. It never seizes to surprise Eggsy that the shop has actual, real life customers who don't have blades up their shoes and who can't shoot retcon darts from their watches. No, some just want a suit and it doesn't even need to be bulletproof.

"I suppose you already talked to Harry," Eggsy shoots back.

"Only business. We don't actually kiss and tell."

With a polite clearing of his throat Andrew excuses himself to the storage downstairs.

"He's well trained." Eggsy can't help the comment. "But to answer your question... Yes, we did."

"Good."

"You said something to Harry, didn't you? He wouldn't have brought it up himself."

Merlin remains quiet for a moment. "Probably not."

"But why? It's not... It's not that far out there, is it? Not from what we've already done. We could’ve talked about it without him freezing me out like that."

Merlin nods, a slow smile on his lips. "I assume that's what a silver spoon upbringing does to a man." He leans against one of the counters, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see I knew fairly early on that I enjoyed things that weren't... common. But I didn’t indulge in them purely for the lack of opportunity. It’s different with Harry. The way he’s been brought up, voicing his desires has been difficult and some of it is probably still a process, especially when it comes to you.”

Eggsy lets that sink in for a moment. “You always ask me to talk, so say if there’s something bothering me or there’s something I want. Same goes for you, yeah? You needn’t hold back on my account. I want to know these things.”

"Duly noted." Harry comes sauntering down the stairs. "I never meant for the irritation I caused."

"I know, I was just saying." Heat creeps into Eggsy's cheeks as if caught in the act. "Just talk to me, yeah? Both of you. I might not be as experienced but I'm from the Estates. I don't scare easily."

Harry shoots Merlin a look. "What do you make of him?" He nods into Eggsy's direction, looking a little tongue in cheek.

"I think you should listen to him, Harry. Might save us all the trouble," Merlin gives back unperturbed.

"Well why don't you go back to those functions test you were just telling me about? In case there is trouble." Harry pulls the Arthur-card but not without a good natured smirk.

Merlin plays along, tipping his head in a miniature bow. “As you wish.” He turns to head back up the stairs again. “Oh, and Eggsy… I expect you for target practice this afternoon.”

Eggsy nods in answer. “Yes, Sir.”

"How do you feel?" Harry asks when Merlin is out of earshot.

"He knows, doesn't he? That I'm wearing it?"

"Probably."

"Did you tell him?"

"I didn't have to." Harry steps up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing down with gentle pressure. "Your posture gives it away. Try to relax."

"Yeah, you try to relax with that thing in," Eggsy shoots back.

"I've always found it quite enticing." Harry lets that sit between them for a second and Eggsy's cock twitches in response. "If it's too uncomfortable, we'll take it out."

"Actually-" Eggsy crowds against him, having just enough decency not to hump his leg. "-discomfort ain't the problem."

"I see. I suppose I don't have ask you not to touch yourself until the end of the week."

Eggsy groans in frustration and this time he does let Harry feel his erection. "You know... I've been having this fantasy."

"Tell me," Harry says into the dramatic pause.

"In this fantasy, you'd have me wear it, too. And you'd call me into your office and you'd have me over your desk. Like a proper fuck. And when you're done, you put the plug back in and send me off." Eggsy's face is practically glowing and he bites his lip to keep himself from moaning at his own fantasy.

Harry kisses him, deep and messy and entirely inappropriate for the front of the shop. "If you have any more of these fantasies, don't hold them back."

*

Harry actually does have to hold him back.

Eggsy's eagerness is endearing and so very tempting but Harry knows he has to reign him. For both their sakes.

If it were solely up to Eggsy and his driving need for praise and reassurance (something they might need to discuss at some point in the future), he'd quite literally be on his back in no time with his legs spread and that ridiculous dildo up his ass.

To be fair, Harry's self-restraint is already wearing thin and he tries his hardest not to give in to the temptation. He manages if only barely.

He wants to savour this; Eggsy's willingness to give him what he has been almost too disturbed to ask for. It's so precious and delicious that he only wishes Eggsy had told him sooner about his own needs.

He wants to marvel in it; that he can have this, that Eggsy is willing to indulge in his fantasies and desires.

So he has Eggsy wear the plug for the rest of the week. Only a few hours a day because he needs to boy to focus at least for a little while. If Harry himself wasn’t so turned on by the effect it has on Eggsy, he’d have him wear it for longer periods of time and even give into that little fantasy of Eggsy’s.

Harry watches him squirm when he has to sit down for paperwork. He smiles when Eggsy’s results on the shooting range are just a little bit off. He takes pride in the faintest hint of a flush on Eggsy’s cheeks whenever they’re in the same room.

It’s tempting and delicious and debauched but also oddly humbling. It wraps into one what Harry loves about this mindset, this lifestyle; what he has early on learned from Merlin and what he has held dear ever since.

His dominant side is nothing without whatever submission Eggsy is willing to offer. If the young man wasn’t so open and curious, if he didn’t trust Harry with his body and soul, none of this would be more than a fantasy. He only has the power because Eggsy gives it to him and not because Harry takes it.

“You’re watching, aren’t you?” Eggsy’s voice comes from the speaker on Harry’s laptop.

“I would never,” Harry lies, drawing up the minimized window that shows Eggsy in the armoury, dismantling a heavy-duty rifle.

“And you don’t even miss a beat.” Eggsy winks at the camera in the upper corner of the room. “Like what you see?”

“Are you sure you’re able to put that back together? Your hands seem to be shaking.”

Eggsy snorts. “Easy. Watch me.”

Harry knows Eggsy can do it. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he could wake Eggsy in the middle of the night and he could reassemble the rifle because Eggsy sleeps like the dead but a pesky little butt plug doesn’t prove a hindrance.

Eggsy pieces the rifle back together in no time with steady hands and his brow furrowed in concentration. “Told you. Easy.”

“Don’t get cocky. It’s unbecoming.”

“Speaking of-” Eggsy puts the gun down. “-you love torturing me, don’t you? And yourself, too, because you haven’t fucked me in over a week.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Oh Harry knows and so does his cock when it begins to fill.

“I want it, Harry,” Eggsy says bluntly. “Please.”

Harry lets him squirm for a moment just because he can. “Come to my office, please.”

Eggsy gives a mock salute. "Yes, Sir."

"Don't rush. Put the rifle back in its proper place. We don't want somebody shooting themselves in the head just because you can't keep it in your pants."

Eggsy rolls his eyes dramatically but follows the order anyway. He's a little winded when he reaches Harry's office at last.

"You wanted to see me, Sir," he says with a smug smile.

"Come here, please," Harry beckons and has Eggsy step around the massive desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Little too good maybe." Eggsy glances down at the obvious bulge in his pants.

Harry fights the urge to reach out and touch him there. "Turn around, please. Eyes straight ahead."

Eggsy does, daring a glance over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed even more.

"Open your pants and push them down to your ankles. Then put your hands on your knees, arse out."

Eggsy assumes the position, his back perfectly arched, exposing the delicious round of his butt.

The breath hitches a little in Harry's throat.

"Like what you see, Sir?" Eggsy asks smugly.

"I do. Very much. I think this might me new favourite position of yours. Merlin should invent a hand signal for this."

Harry reaches up to tap against the base of the plug, drawing a hiss from Eggsy. “You’re enjoying this, don’t you?”

“More than I should, I suppose.”

“Tell me what you want, Eggsy.” Harry takes the plug and gently tugs on it, not actually pulling on it but letting Eggsy feel it.

“I want you to take me home,” Eggsy replies, his voice quivering.

“And do what?”

“Have your way with me. Spread me open. Use me. Take what you need.”

“Do you want me to use our new toys on you?” Harry almost pull the plug out but lets go of it before the widest part can stretch Eggsy’s hole enough to slip out. Instead it slides back into place and Eggsy moans in approval.

“Yes, Sir. I’m ready for it.”

“I think we both are,” Harry says. “Turn around.”

Eggsy does, shuffling a bit with the pants around his ankles. His cock stands hard and proud and so very tempting that it literally pains Harry to ignore it for the time being.

“I’m aware you’re probably already tired of it but I can’t stop telling you how amazing you are, my love.”

“You’re making it easy,” Eggsy replies with a shrug.

“I appreciate that, Eggsy. More than I have words to express.”

Eggsy blushes. “May I kiss you?”

“Of course.”

Eggsy leans forward, his weight supported on the arms of Harry’s chair. Their kiss is slow and promising.

“I’d like you to prepare yourself thoroughly, Eggsy,” Harry says as he pulls back. “Head home earlier today so you have the house to yourself. Draw yourself a bath, relax, get cleaned up. Then I’d like you to lay out the toys you want me to use.”

Eggsy nods, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“Be aware that I will use everything you put out so you might want to choose carefully.”

“Fuck yes, Harry.”

“I’ll send you a text when I come home. I’d like you to be hard and wearing one of the cockrings we bought.”

Eggsy snorts a little indelicately. “Like that’s going to be a problem.”

“I needn’t remind you not touch yourself except for washing yourself and putting that ring on.” For emphasis, Harry pulls Eggsy’s pants back up and tucks his cock away without full on touching it. “Am I understood?”

“Crystal clear, Sir.” Eggsy beams from ear to ear.

“Very well, then. Give us a kiss and then you’re dismissed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy doesn’t head home right away. On the way to his quarters he runs into Percival who insists on them comparing notes on Eggsy’s mission in Vienna. The other agent is off to Bogotá in a few days and wants some more details on the machinations of Leon’s drug ring.

While Eggsy is anxious to go home, he willingly shares his information with Percival but leaves out the more juicy parts. There’s no need for the other agent to know and for Eggsy to work himself up over it again.

Finally, Eggsy collects his belongings and makes his way to the private tube carriage to take him back to Savile Row. There one of the private cabs waits to take him home. Antsy as he is, Eggsy is grateful that Pete, the driver, foregoes the small talk today and just drops him off with little more than a “goodbye, Sir”.

A tingle runs up Eggsy’s spine at the sentiment. Once more the oddity strikes him, how he’s a well respected agent in one world where people call him ‘Sir’, and then there’s also the one where’s about to prepare himself for a night at Harry’s mercy. These two worlds shouldn’t mix but they do and very enticingly so. They might even complement and enhance each other in ways Eggsy has yet to explore.

He puts that one on a mental list of things he talk to Harry about as he lets himself into the house.

He toes of his shoes - Harry hates it when he does that - and puts the kettle on to make himself a tea. He carries the mug upstairs and leaves it on the bedside table before he starts to shed his clothes. His suit jacket, pants and tie go on a valet stand, his shirt and socks go in the hamper in the en suite.

Eggsy begins to draw himself a bath and as the tub fills up, he picks one of the large sauna towels (they never go to the sauna but that’s what Harry insists on calling them) goes back to the bedroom. He drapes the towel over the bed and smoothes it out. Based on their track record, this might get messy and he rather not have to hassle and change the sheets later on.

Back in the en suite, Eggsy pours some of the Moroccan Rose bath oil into the water and gives it a swirl. The heady scent immediately fills the room and while it’s usually a little too flowery for Eggsy’s taste, it’s perfect for this occasion, the fragrance warm and soothing.

When the water reaches the desired level and temperature, Eggsy turns off the faucet, retrieves his tea and strips out of his pants. For a moment, he contemplates taking the plug out before stepping into the bath but decides against it.

Carefully, he climbs into the tub, letting his feet soak first and his body adjust to the heat of the water. Slowly, he lowers himself down, actually shivering although the bath is quite hot. He holds his breath and slowly exhales as the temperature gets more comfortable.

Only now does he become aware of the tension in his muscles. As he takes a sip from his tea he goes through one of the many relaxation techniques he had picked up during his training. He concentrates on his neck and shoulders first, then his back and stomach, trying to find the most comfortable position in the tub. He angles his hips and thighs just so that the water can engulf his body as much possible.

The warmth, inside and out, is soothing and soon enough, Eggsy finds himself drifting a little bit.

After more than a week away on mission, then the debriefings, followed by his shenanigans with Harry, this is the first opportunity for Eggsy to get some me-time and he plans on enjoying it for as long as possible.

So he lets the water get cold, drains some of it and then lets more hot water in again. At the desired temperature he dips his head under, letting the bath engulf him for as long as he can hold his breath.

It takes some twisting and turning for him to assume the right position to reach behind him and wrap his fingers around the plug. He prefers it when Harry does it but he has his orders.

Slowly he tugs at the base and carefully pushes out until his body starts to release it. A ripple runs through his entire body when the toy comes out, the familiar feeling of disappointing emptiness drawing a little sob from Eggsy.

He reaches back again to run his fingers around his hole, feeling how open he is, the last trickles of lube slicking his index finger. He knows he will tighten quickly which Harry loves but which is a bit counterproductive to what they have planned to do tonight.

So he makes quick but thorough business of cleaning himself and the toy before he - accompanied by loads of splishes and splashes - draws a still unopened bottle of lubricant from one of the bathroom cabinets. He only needs a small amount to slick up the toy and let it slip into his hole again.

It's still a strange sensation but one he has gotten used to over the past week. The slight stretch, the constant pressure of something inside him that he likes to imagine is Harry's fingers.

Another constant of the past few days is his semi-hard cock. He begins to understand why Merlin is caging himself. Not that he minds it a lot - he loves that slow buzz of constant arousal, it's like adrenalin but better - but sporting an erection all day has become a bit of a nuisance.

 

His tries his best not to touch himself, the temptation getting stronger and stronger with every passing day. So he soaps his body up quickly, avoiding his erection as best as he can. For good measure, he shampoos his hair as well then rinses it off the tub.

While the water his draining, Eggsy gets out of the tub and towels himself off. He checks his phone but Harry hasn’t texted him yet so he still has some time to prepare everything.

He opens the bottom drawer of the closet where they’ve decided to keep their newly acquired toys. Letting his fingers ghost over the assortment of items, he picks the nipple clamps and the silver plug with the ring-shaped base. His cock twitches when he reaches for the dildo, the massive toy weighing heavy in his hand.

He sets everything on the towel at the foot of the bed along with a bottle of lube, making sure he aligns the items with military precision. It’s not required but he likes it that way.

At last, he reaches for the cock ring. He opts for the sling one because it’s easy to put on and he knows he wouldn’t be able to handle the vibrating one. So he wraps the silicone band around the base of his cock and pushes the toggle up until it sits nice and snug against his shaft. Like he’s told Harry, being hard is not a problem.

As if on cue - and by now Eggsy isn’t surprised by these things anymore - his phone buzzes.

It’s a text from Harry that says:  
_I’ll be home in ten minutes. Looking forward to you. I love you._

A tingle runs down Eggsy’s spine that has nothing to do with his arousal but everything with Harry.

Against, he checks his set-up. He’s got everything ready, himself included, except for some bottled water. Naked as he is, he walks down into the kitchen to retrieve the refreshments. He shivers in front of the open fridge, his nipples pebbling as he reaches for some orange juice as well. He knows from his experience during the mission that he’ll be starved and drained afterwards and he doesn’t want Harry to have to go down into the kitchen and fetch him something.

That’s when something occurs to him. It does seem a bit ridiculous but the longer he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. Even his cock gives an affirmative twitch. Of course, he’ll have to run this by Harry first but somehow he doubt he will have anything against it.

Equipped with his drinks, Eggsy goes back to the bedroom. He sets everything out on the bedside table and then he waits. It’s a little awkward standing about the room in the buff so he assumes the relaxes stance Harry likes, the one where he has his hands crossed behind his back.

He counts in his head rather than staring at the alarm clock and his the hair in the back of his neck stands on end when he hears the door opening downstairs.

“Eggsy?” Harry calls as if he doesn’t know where Eggsy is.

“In the bedroom,” Eggsy plays along. He’s getting giddy with every footstep he hears on the stairs.

“Look at you,” is the first thing Harry says when he opens the door. “You’re beautiful, Eggsy. So very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy feels heat in his cheeks and he lowers his gaze from Harry’s scrutinizing look.

“I see you’ve laid everything out. Very good choices.”

“Can I ask a question, Sir?”

Harry smiles at him. “We haven’t even started yet. No need for the formalities.”

Eggsy’s shoulders sag a little as he eases his posture. “There’s… there’s something I’d like to ask. It just came up to me as I was getting drinks and… we’ve never really talked about… about aftercare, yeah?”

“Indeed we haven’t. Are you having concerns? We don’t need to…”

“Oh no, I want this. A lot. It’s just… I know what it felt like after. I didn’t really drop or anything but I wished there was someone there, talking to me or just… being there. I missed you. So I… I kinda don’t want you to leave when we’re done. I want you to stay with me and not have you run off to the kitchen or something. So I thought… if it’s not too weird… if Merlin could come over.” Eggsy clears his throat as he voice starts to catch a little. “I don’t want him with us while we’re… just… for after. You know what I mean?”

Harry crosses the room and pulls Eggsy into a long kiss. “I know perfectly well. And I understand what you mean. I hate to be away from you after. So if that’s what you’d like, I am more than okay with it.”

“I’d like that, yeah.”

“I will give him a call. He has a key so he can let himself and won’t disturb us.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy leans in for another quick peck. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Anything for you, my love. Anything.” Harry rings up Merlin and while he does he inspects Eggsy’s selection. As he ends the conversation he shoots an approving look over his shoulder. “There is one more thing I’d like you to put out.”

“What is it?”

“I’d like you to get two pieces of rope and lay them out as well.”

Eggsy swallows. “You want to tie me up, too?”

“Not like we did last time. I’d like to tie you in a sling so that you won’t have to hold your legs up. Would that be all right?”

“That might be good, yeah.”

“Do go on then.” Harry gestures for their toy drawer and while Eggsy retrieves the rope, he strips out of his suit jacket and hangs it on the valet stand as well. He sits on the edge of the bed, watching Eggsy mill about him.

“Anything else?” Eggsy asks, trying to reign in his excitement.

“That should be it. Come here.”

Eggsy steps up to him, standing between his knees.

“Kneel for me, please.”

Eggsy assumes the position, his hands in the small of his back again although he wants nothing more than to touch Harry, to feel him.

“You’ve been so very good this week, Eggsy. You’re truly amazing.” Harry runs his fingers along the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “I was… I must admit that I was scared to talk to you about this, about wanting this. But you’re taking it all stride. You’re willing to try this with me, indulge me. And now you’ve prepared all this.”

“I told you I want it.”

“I know. But I will ask you this again. For both our sakes. Do you want us to continue?”

Eggsy sits up on his knees so that he’s almost face to face with Harry. “Yes, I do. Like I’ve told you, I imagined it to be you and it’s been on my mind ever since, so… yes, I want us to continue. A lot. I mean.. I can’t promise you tears but…” He licks his lips, swallowing. “Please.”

Harry looks at him long enough for Eggsy to suspect he might call this off. Then he leans into Eggsy for another slow kiss. “Give me your safe word?”

“Brogues, Sir.”

“Very good. Do you also want to use colours?”

Eggsy shrugs. “We can but I don’t think I’ll need them.”

“But do if you must. No bravery. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. We can begin then.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry leans back, supporting his weight on his arms. “Take of my shoes, please. Socks, too.”

Eggsy set to work, loosening the laces of Harry's Oxfords then pulls the shoes off his feet. The socks go next and Harry folds them in half on top of the shoes.

"Belt, please."

Harry gets up for easier access and Eggsy undoes the buckle and pulls the belt out of its loops. He holds it a moment in slightly trembling hands as he remembers Merlin's words again. He likes to belt Harry. While Eggsy can't quite empathize with the concept, the mental image never fails to make his cock twitch.

"Let me have a look at you, Eggsy." Harry holds out a hand to Eggsy, helping him to his feet again.

Eggsy assumes the relaxed stance from earlier, his eyes fixed on a spot above the bed.

Harry steps around him, taking him in as if he's a prized piece of art at the British Museum. "You're so very beautiful. Gorgeous. And not just because you're standing here naked. That is an added bonus though."

Eggsy can't help neither the smile nor the blush. "Thank you."

"Your mind amazes me every day. Your energy, your spirit. That I get to come home to you is such a gift."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Will you be a good boy tonight?"

Eggsy nods eagerly. "I will, Sir."

"I know you will. Please assume the position from earlier."

"Inspection?"

Harry huffs, his breath hot in the back of Eggsy's neck. "Yes, very good. I like the way you think.” He presses a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy leans forward, putting his hands on his knees, his back arched and arse out.

Harry traces Eggsy’s spine with the lightest of touches, drawing up goose flesh in his wake. Eggsy tops it off with a low moan when Harry’s fingers dip into his cleft and further down.

“You’ve put the plug back in.”

“Wasn’t I supposed to?” Eggsy asks, getting a little anxious.

“I didn’t tell you not to. Can you tell me why you did it?”

“Because I like it. Because I want to be…-” Eggsy has to clear his throat. “-open.”

Behind him, Harry remains quiet which doesn’t help Eggsy’s bubbling fear he’s done something wrong. They have yet to figure out if and how they are going to handle insubordination and possible punishments.

Then Harry leans into him and kisses him again. “How do you feel about having another fantasy fulfilled?”

“Wha…”

Harry gestures for him to kneel on the bed, elbows down and arse raised, and Eggsy assumes the position, taking an extra effort to arch his back the way he knows Harry likes.

“Remember what you told me at the shop? How you’d like me to have you over my desk. Give you… what were your words… a proper fuck? And when I was done, I was to plug you up again. Does that sound about right?” Harry gentle tugs at the base of the plug.

“Oh yes.” Eggsy groans, stretching out even more. “Please.”

“I actually wasn’t going to but after this past week, I’d say you deserve a proper fuck.”

“Fuck, yes.” A ripple goes through Eggsy’s body and he feels the slow trickle of precome at the tip of his cock, his balls drawing up with just the idea of what’s going to happen.

“What was that?”

“Fuck, yes… Sir.”

Harry gives him a gentle swat on the ass, nothing that leave a mark or even a sting, just a little reminder. “That’s better.” With a stronger grasps, Harry kneads the flesh of Eggsy’s ass, spreading him open. “This plug really does look stunning on you.”

Eggsy buries his face against his arm, trying to labour his breathing. He’s already buzzing with arousal and Harry’s words are not helping at all. Neither does the sound of his zipper, the rustle of clothing or the pop of the bottle of lube. Eggsy doesn’t need to look back at him to know how delicious Harry looks, fully clothed with just his cock out, stroking himself to full hardness. That’s a special kind of kink right there.

“I’m taking this out now. You’ll have to push back for me.” He reaches for the base of the plug again and this time, he does pull in time with Eggsy’s exhales. “That’s it. Go slow.”

Eggsy feels the plug stretch him as he pushes out. The widest part always stings just a tiny bit but in a good way and he can’t hold back the pleased moan when the plug comes out with a little wet plop.

“You’re doing good, Eggsy. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry puts the plug down and Eggsy feels the blunt tip of Harry’s cock against his sphincter. “I don’t need to prep you, do I?”

“No, I’m good. Please, Harry, I need…” Words fail Eggsy as Harry pushes forward, the crown of his cock breaching Eggsy’s body easily.

“You feel amazing, Eggsy. So open. So ready.” As if to prove his point, Harry sinks about halfway in before he stops and lets Eggsy adjust. “Tell me when I can go on.”

Eggsy draws in a breath in the attempt to speak but at first no words come out. The stretch, the feeling of being filled again after - at least by his needs and standards - such a long time is almost too much bear. And he knows it’s only the beginning. He smacks his lips before he can focus enough to form the syllables. “Please, Harry. I need.. Inside.. Fuck me.”

Of course Harry gives him what he asks for. He bottoms out in one swift motion, his fingers digging into the fleshy part of Eggsy’s hips to hold him still, to let them both get used to the sensation of feeling each other again. He pulls back slowly then, leaving only the head of his cock inside before pushing all the way back in.

“Yesss,” Eggsy hisses. “Like that. More.”

Eggsy gets more.

Harry sets a measured pace at first, long and smooth strokes that slowly quicken. He holds on to Eggsy’s hips as his rhythm quickens, his thrusts becoming more forceful. He does something with his hips, something they don’t teach at Kingsman, that has him hit Eggsy’s prostate with every other push forward, sending a bone-deep shudder through Eggsy’s body.

It is a proper fuck. In the best sense of the word. Harry rides him, his rapid thrusts setting Eggsy's senses ablaze, the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh all but enough to push him over the edge.

He wants to - needs to - come and on some form of arousal-driven autopilot he worms one arm underneath himself to reach for his cock.

Harry slaps his hand away. "None of that."

"Please, Harry. I need... Let me come, Sir." The words, the address, come so easy when Eggsy starts to slip further and further into the headspace.

"Not yet. Don't you dare come yet." Harry's voice becomes heavy, one of his tells that he's getting close.

"Please..."

"Let me see your hands, Eggsy. Reach back. Spread yourself for me."

Eggsy complies, his face smushed against the mattress as he gets into position. If it's at all possible, Harry pushes even further into him and Eggsy sees stars as the angle shifts.

"Please, Sir, please..."

Harry's fingers close around Eggsy's wrists, holding on as he speeds up into a staccato rhythm. "Don't do it. Don't come. You're doing so good. You can hold on. Hold on for me."

"Ye.. Yes, Sir." The promise is easier than the deed and Eggsy bites the inside of cheek as the first little wave of his orgasm tries to overcome him.

“You’re such a good boy for me. You can do it. Just a little more. ”

Deep down Eggsy knows Harry means this last bit for himself. He can feel the tension of his approaching climax in the way Harry’s thrusts become erratic and uneven.

"Just hold on. Don't come. Don't come yet."

Eggsy can only grunt in response. He wants to come, needs to, is so close to but he won’t. He can’t. Not when Harry tells him not to. He’s going to be a good boy.

His thoughts are scattered when Harry slams into him, deeper than he’s gone before, driving his cock just across Eggsy’s prostate before he comes with an obscene, guttural moan.

Harry fingers dig almost painfully into Eggsy's flesh, pulling him again him as he rides out his climax.

Eggsy wants to follow him along but he musters up what self-control he has and pushes his own needs back. Instead, he clenches around Harry's cock and for a moment, Harry's thrusts falter.

"That's a good boy. Take what you need, Eggsy." He voice is heavy and bubbly and not at all gentlemanly.

Eggsy does it again, tightening his muscles, pulling back just a little for added friction.

"You feel amazing, Eggsy. So beautiful, so..." Harry words trail off as Eggsy rolls his hips again, drawing more from Harry to the best of his abilities in the cramped position.

"Like that, Sir?" Eggsy tries for cheeky but it comes out shaky and devote. "That how you like it?"

Harry gives his arse a little squeeze. "Yes. Yes, I do. You have no idea." He slumps a little over Eggsy's stretched body, finding his shoulder blade to kiss. "No idea what you're doing to me."

"Think I might." Eggsy clenches down again, knowing full well that Harry is spent but he does it anyway.

"And this is only the beginning."

"Mmmh, yes please," Eggsy mewls, wiggling his arse a little.

"Be patient." Harry give him a gentle swat on one cheek. "Hold still." Still buried inside Eggsy, he leans to where their toys are displayed, grabs the silver plug and lubes it up . "This will do."

"Pig."

"Excuse me?"

Heat rushes into Eggsy's cheeks that has nothing to do with Harry's cock and come up his ass. "That'll do, pig, that'll do.... It's a quote from..." His words trail off. "Never mind. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Well, we are quite filthy, aren't we?" Harry runs a finger around the rim of Eggsy's hole were it's stretched around him. "I'm going to pull out now. Can you hold it in?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy."

Harry pulls back slowly, deliberately, letting Eggsy feel every ridge of his cock. He leaves just the head inside when Eggsy already feels the blunt tip of the plug against his crack.

Eggsy has to actually concentrate not to push out when Harry's cock slips from his hole with an obscenely wet sound. His entire mind is focused on that tiny bundle of muscles and he helps it along by holding himself open with his hands.

"That is beautiful, Eggsy. You're doing so good for me."

"Thank you, Sir," Eggsy presses against the mattress.

Without preamble, the smooth head of the plug presses into him, breeching him with almost no resistance. It's not as big as Harry's cock but curves just right that it slips right into him without Harry to actively push.

"Look how eager you are. Can't wait for it, can you? How does it feel?"

Eggsy exhales long through his nose, letting his body adjust to the new sensation. "Good. Really good. That thing's heavy."

"That was why you bought it, wasn't it?"

"Also because it's pretty."

"Almost as pretty as you." Harry leans and places a peck on Eggsy's left butt cheek. "Stay like this for me while I clean up."

Eggsy does, concentrates on his breathing, on the clench of his own muscles, on every move Harry makes behind him, how he cleans himself up, tugs himself away again.

"I wish you could see yourself like this. How beautiful you are," Harry says, running his hands over the globes of Eggsy's ass.

"I'm sure Merlin could whip something up."

Harry huffs a laugh. "He'd rather have me whipped for it."

Then words are out before Eggsy can stop them: "Would you enjoy that?"

"If done for the right reasons," Harry answers just as immediately. "Not solely for the pain, though."

Eggsy nods as much as he can. "May I get up?"

"You may. In fact, lay on your back for me. Legs up on the mattress."

Eggsy shifts his position, groaning as his stiffened muscles strain and there's a little pop in his shoulder as he turns onto his back.

"How do you feel?"

"Green." Eggsy grins dopely. "So green."

"Excellent. I know this might seem redundant to you but I need to make sure." Harry is over him then, standing between his angled legs, looking almost statuesque in the pristine clothes and backlit by the ceiling lamp. "Are you sure you want this?"

Eggsy looks at him for a long moment, spotting that still present flicker of uncertainty and even fear. Going against the order he struggles into a sitting position which doesn't agree with the shape of the plug but he does it anyway. "Very.”

He reaches for Harry’s hand and squeezes it gently. “Harry, I keep telling you I trust you, right? You might want to start trusting me with this, too. I might not be one hundred percent sure about all of my… kinks and limits but… you gotta trust that I will tell you what I like and dislike.” He presses a kiss to the back of Harry’s hand. “So yes… again… I want this. A lot. I want you to push me until I can’t take any more and then I want you to push me further still. I want you to take me, claim me, make me yours.”

Harry looks at him for a long moment, almost long enough for Eggsy to start squirming a little. Then Harry leans down to him and presses a slow kiss to his mouth.

“On your back, please,” Harry says when he pulls back. “Legs up. Let me see you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy assumes the position.

“I’m going to tie you up now. Nothing you can’t get out of, just something to support you, help you stay in position. If anything pinches or if your legs start to get numb, you tell me. Am I understood?”

Eggsy nods. “Yes, Sir.”

Harry sets to work then, He takes one length of rope at the bight and winds it a few times around Eggsy’s thigh before securing it with a knot that won’t tighten on itself. He repeats it with the second rope, the other leg. Then he runs the long ends of the rope underneath Eggsy’s arm and back over his opposite shoulder, pulling one end through the loop he’s left at the knot, cinching everything together so Eggsy’s knee is pulled up almost all the way to his chest.

While Harry ties him into a nice Eggsy-shaped package, Eggsy watches him, takes note of the gleam in Harry’s eyes. He starts to drift on it, on the arousal and want he sees there. He’s afloat on the knowledge that he’s the one to put that look on Harry’s face so that he barely notices the door opening and closing downstairs, the sound sending a twitch to his cock for an entirely different reason.

“How does that feel?” Harry asks when he’s done, pulling up the chair from the corner by the bathroom door.

“Comfortable,” Eggsy answers truthfully. It might be a little cramped but he can relax into the restraints and doesn’t have to hold his legs up on his own. It does feel almost like the sling at the club in Vienna with the difference that the bed is much more comfortable than the leather seat.

“Good.” Harry sits down by the foot of the bed, pulling the toys and the lube within his reach. “I haven’t tied up your hands but I’d rather you didn’t touch yourself. Unless you ask for permission first.”

Eggsy swallows, licks his lips. “Will I… be allowed to come?”

“Yes, you will. But you will ask for permission.”

“Thank you.”

“You’ve done so good, Eggsy. It’d be unreasonably cruel not to allow you to.”

Heat rushes into Eggsy’s face. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Are you ready?”

“I am.”

Harry reaches for the set of nipple clamps and holds them out to Eggsy. “Put them on, please.”

Eggsy’s cock twitches enthusiastically when he tugs at his nipples a few times. It’s really unnecessary since they’ve been hard ever since Eggsy has stepped out of the bath. Carefully, he places the first clamp against his skin and releases it, the breath hitching in his throat as it pinches down hard on his nipple. The second doesn’t hurt any less, it might even be a little more sensitive.

“You’re so beautifully responsive,” Harry says, running a hand over the back of Eggsy’s thigh before zeroing in on the silver plug protruding between Eggsy’s cheeks. He hooks his finger into the ring and tugs on the plug until it’s almost coming out without much of Eggsy’s help. When he lets go again, the toy slips back into place, hitting Eggsy’s prostate at just the right angle. Harry repeats it a few more times much to Eggsy’s frustration.

“Can… can I watch, please?” Eggsy’s voice starts to get heavy. “A pillow or…”

“Or course.” Harry gets up and bunches one of their pillows beneath Eggsy’s head. “How’s that, my love?”

“Better. I want to see what you’re doing down there.” Eggsy grins sheepishly.

“How very inconsiderate of me.” Harry leans down for a kiss before he sits back down again.

Eggsy watches him reach for the lube and the dildo, and he swallows loudly. Only now does he realize that all of this foreplay and fucking and more foreplay has been Harry’s way of stalling, of giving Eggsy a chance to back out. Little does Harry know how much Eggsy wants this, has been aching for it ever since Vienna, ever since Harry has brought it up the other week. He can understand why Harry is hesitant, scared even, but there are only so many words he can use to convince him that he longs for this as much as Harry does.

Harry opens the lube and squirts some of the liquid onto the head of the dildo, letting it slither down the length of the toy. With the other hand, he reaches for the plug again.

“I suppose you’re ready now so I’m going to pull this out.” He hooks his fingers into the base. “Push out for me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy does, feeling the familiar stretch of the toy again as it starts to slip from his body.

“That’s it, love. Just a little more. It’s almost out.”

The plug comes free with a wet pop and Eggsy can feel lube and come trickle from his hole. Harry puts the plug down and immediately places the blunt tip of the dildo against Eggsy’s sphincter.

“Please, Harry,” Eggsy drawls, trying to push forward but his position won’t allow it.

“What was that?”

“Please, Sir.”

“That’s better.” Harry puts a little more pressure on the toy, not yet pushing in but letting Eggsy feel it. “Focus on your breathing now. Slow deep breaths. If you need me to stop, tell me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

When the tip of the dildo breaches Eggsy’s body, he forgets his breathing. There is no warning to it, the rounded head of the toy already slightly larger than the widest part of the plug. He feels his body opening up around it, his hole stretching, before Harry is able to push past the resistance of his sphincter.

“Fuck, that’s big,” Eggsy exclaims, screwing his eyes shut.

“Yes, it is. Tell me when I can go on.”

Eggsy nods. "I'm ready. Just go slow, yeah?"

"Always." Harry presses a kisses to his ankle. Then he shifts closer, steadying the hand that holds the dildo by resting his elbow on his knee. "Slow breaths, Eggsy. Breath deep for me."

Eggsy does. He knows he should probably close his eyes to help his concentration but he can't take his gaze off Harry. The expression on his face alone - the focus, the admiration and almost boyish fascination - is almost enough to make Eggsy come untouched.

He almost doesn't register how Harry pushes the toy into him to the first ridge. The slight sting of pain masks the slide of the intrusion. By the time Harry pauses and gives him time to adjust, Eggsy's body has started buzzing with adrenaline, blurring the edge of his vision.

At the same slow pace, Harry pulls the toy back, leaving only the tip in. He adds more lube to the rubber shaft before pushing back in. It's easier the second time, and easier still the third and fourth time.

"Please.... More, please." Eggsy tries to reach down and speed things along when Harry presses the ridge of the dildo against his sphincter again.

Harry swats his hand away. “If you want more, I need you to relax. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes. Yes, I can.”

It's easier said than done. The straight shape of the dildo is harder to take than the plug before or even a cock since it won't follow the natural curve of Eggsy's body.

He tilts his hips as much as he can and tries to focus his breathing, tries to envision his muscles giving up resistance.

Harry doesn't actively push, he just makes sure to keep a steady pressure on the toy, holding it in position.

"You're doing great, Eggsy. You can do this," he urges Eggsy on. "Deep breaths. Relax for me."

Eggsy gasps, hands clawing at towel and bedspread, when his body opens up and he feels the dildo slide into him. He wants to pull away from it, from the pain of his muscles being stretched around the unforgiving shaft, but he can't.

Rationally he’s aware that if he does struggle away or if Harry suddenly pulls out, it will hurt even more and that's an experience he does not want to make tonight. And emotionally he knows he can't because he made a promise. He has offered this to Harry, has offered himself in a way. Not only would he fail Harry, he would mostly disappoint himself, because he couldn’t be the good boy he wants to be. For himself and for Harry.

As he breathes through the pain, Harry showers him with praise, his voice low and soothing as if he’s tending to a fracture rather shoving a double than life-sized dildo up Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy barely registers the words, he just lets them rain over him while the sting of discomfort dissipates and makes way for for a deeply buzzing pleasure.

“How do you feel, Eggsy?”

Eggsy smacks his lips, swallowing before he’s able to speak. “Good. Green. It’s… it’s fucking… It’s so good.”

“You have no idea how amazing you look like this. So open for me.”

Just as he has before, Harry pulls the dildo back just a little, making sure he won’t go past the ridge again. He adds more lube before slowly easing the toy back inside. He angles it a bit and the blunt tip brushes over Eggsy’s prostate, the sudden onslaught of white hot pleasure almost too much.

“Oh shit,” he drawls, hands swatting aimlessly at Harry’s arm. “Shit, I’m gonna come.”

“No, you won’t, Eggsy. I know you won’t. You’re going to hold on for me.”

“Dunno if I can. I’m.. it’s so close, I’m… please, Harry.”

“I know you can do it. You’re been this close before. You’ll hold on for me now.”

Eggsy nods frantically, trying to prove Harry right. It’s tougher than he thought it would be, tougher than it was in Vienna.

“I won’t… I won’t,” he repeats over and over again, willing his body to do just that. It takes him what feels like a small eternity to get himself under control again, to pull himself back from the edge, to ready himself for that’s going to come next.

“Do you think we can go on?” Harry asks as if he’s read his mind. He probably won’t have to since Eggsy’s body is as tightly strung as it can be.

“I dunno,” Eggsy admits, shaking his head.

Harry presses another quick peck to Eggsy’s ankle. “We’re going to try. You’re going to try for me, don’t you?”

“Yes… yes, Sir.”

“Very good. You’re doing to well. We’re not going to give up just yet.” Harry puts more pressure on the toy again, trying his best to avoid that deliciously tempting angle as much as he can. “You know you can always use your safe word if it gets too much.”

“Not too much. Just too good.” Eggsy grins dopely.

“My wonderful boy. Just look at you. So eager for this. You truly are amazing.”

A warm shiver runs through Eggsy and he has to stop himself not to push on the dildo just yet. “Please keep going. Before I lose my courage.”

Harry squirts more lube on the rubber shaft, spreading it generously around the toy and even more around Eggsy’s stretched hole. “Breathe deep again, Eggsy. Don’t push out. Just let me in.”

Eggsy wets his lips, fingers digging into the bedspread at his sides to hold on to something. "Ready, Sir."

Harry fucks him tentatively, shallow thrusts that only get the dildo gradually deeper until once again the ridge on the shaft presses against Eggsy's hole.

"Just keep breathing. You can do this. I know you can. You've done so good. Just a little more."

Eggsy feels like he's being ripped apart, his body doing his best to not give in just yet. The dildo Viola had used on him had been only slightly smaller but of one girth instead of getting bigger towards the end. This sensation, being stretched by excruciating increments, is new and it's drawing a string of curses from Eggsy's mouth and thick dollops of precome from his neglected cock.

"We're almost there, Eggsy," Harry urges him.

"I can't... Too much. Won't go in."

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No. I want it. I'm trying. I’m..."

Again, Harry spreads more lube around Eggsy's sphincter, the skin already stretched tightly. "I know you are, love. You're trying so beautifully.”

“I… I’m…”

“We’re almost there. You’re opening up already. Almost there.”

The sound Eggsy makes is a lot of things: a moan, a wail, a sob, a groan, a whimper, a hitched scream.

He struggles against the restraints, fingers clawing helplessly at the sheets. His body strains up, his back bending like a bow.

The dildo slides into him and he comes.

He can’t help it, can’t hold on to it. He comes untouched in thick spurts, painting over his stomach and heaving chest.

The sensation, white hot and blinding, overwhelms him and tears run down his cheeks. With the back of his hand, he tries to brush them away but they keep on coming, blurring his vision. He drapes his arms across his face, shaking his head as if to will it all away.

“That’s it, Eggsy. You’re amazing. Truly beautiful. I knew you could do it.” Harry runs his free hand over Eggsy’s thigh in a soothing motion.

Eggsy draws in a bubbly breath. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t…”

“It’s all right, love. It’s all right. I know you tried.” Careful not to let go of the dildo, Harry gets up and leans over Eggsy, brushing his arm away from his face. “Don’t hide from me, Eggsy. Look at me. Let me see you.”

Eggsy does as he’s told, blinking his eyes open to meet Harry’s gaze that holds nothing but admiration and a deep-set desire.

“How does it feel?”

“Big… so big…,” Eggsy swallows. “Hurt…”

“I know. I know, my love.” Harry kisses him, then, light and shallow. “We’re just past the ridge Can we try to get it all in?”

“Yes… yes, Sir. Please…”

Eggsy feels like his body splitting down the middle as Harry continue to push the dildo in. It is easier now but the stretch is almost too much. He draws in shaky breaths for every fraction the toy goes in, his cock twitching with every slide over his prostate.

“I am so proud of you, Eggsy. Just look at you… you’re taking it all. Just keep breathing, we’re almost there.”

“I’m gonna… think I’m gonna come again….”

“I know you want to but hold on for me. Just a little longer. It’ll be so beautiful.”

Eggsy nods as much as he can. “Trying… so close…”

Harry kisses his forehead. “I know. It’s only a bit more. You can do this.”

That last centimetre is too much and almost not enough. Eggsy reaches up and clamps his hand on Harry’s arm, digging his fingers into his bicep. “Please…. Please… Sir, please…”

Harry smiles down at him, smoothing the hair from his forehead. “You’ve done it, my darling boy. You’ve taken it all. I’m all the way inside you.” He kisses Eggsy’s trembling lips. “You’ve taken all of me.”

“Please may I come…” Eggsy’s words spill like one, needy, desperate.

Harry reaches down and wraps his hand around Eggsy’s aching cock. He doesn’t stroke him yet, just puts a firm pressure around the base. “How does it feel, Eggsy?”

“So full… it’s so much…. So… so fucking big…”

“Thank you, my boy.” Harry gives him a slow stroke. “You’ve done so well. So amazing. You’ve absolutely deserved this.” Another stroke. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to come again?”

“Please… please let me come…”

Harry strokes him slowly, a relaxed and - given the situation - almost cruel pace. “Come now, my darling boy. Come for me.”

It takes Eggsy a few more of those strokes to finally find his release. It’s not as blinding as before, it never really is when he’s so high strung, but the hot sensation still makes him arch off the bed, scrambling for all the friction he can find; against Harry’s hand, his body, against the bed, the restraints. A string of incoherent curses tumbles from his lips and his ears ring with white noise.

Showering him with praise, Harry strokes him through it, taking everything from him and still more than Eggsy is willing to give. It’s getting too much too quickly but Harry keeps going, the over-stimulation drawing new tears from Eggsy.

“Stop, please…. Stop… I can’t…. No more…”

Harry lets him go then and Eggsy slumps back against the pillow. “Thank you, Eggsy. You have no idea who beautiful you are.”

Eggsy smacks his lips and it takes him a few attempts to get the words out. “Can you.. Can you take it out, please?”

“Of course, my love.” Harry sits down again, steadying his grip on the toy. “We’ll take it slow but you’ll have to push out for me. Can you do that?”

Eggsy nods, once more trying to hold on to the bedspread and towel underneath him.

“Very good. Deep breaths again, Eggsy, and with every breath I need you to push out.”

Eggsy makes a sound that is best described as a giggle-snort. “Bit like giving birth.”

Harry matches his smile. “Bit like that, yes. Only a bit naughtier. Let’s get this out, shall we?”

Ever so slowly, Harry pulls on the dildo, gradually easing it out of Eggsy’s hole. It takes his time and Eggsy is thankful for it. He tries to relax and lets his body do most of the work. It really should be easier this way but it still hurts in a strange backwards way when the toy comes out.

“It’s almost out. Just the last bit now.” Harry runs his fingers around the reddened rim of Eggsy’s sphincter. “Just one more push.”

The dildo slips from Eggsy’s body with an obscene pop. He feels his body clench around nothing, the sudden loss leaving him empty and wanting. Another litany of curses pours from him at the contrasting sensation of relief and need to be filled again.

“You’re so very beautiful, Eggsy.” Ever so gently, Harry traces Eggsy’s hole with his finger. “You’re so open. All raw and gaping. Gorgeous.”

“Wanna fuck me?” Eggsy drawls lazily.

“I would love that, my darling boy. But that’s the kind of hurt I don’t care to inflict on you.”

“Shame… I think I’d let you.”

“Not tonight, Eggsy. Not tonight. You’ve done so very well. And more than enough.” Harry kisses the inside of his thigh again. “Let’s get you out of this rope and cleaned up.”

Eggsy reaches out a hand. Which is nothing more than a weak little wave. “Can… can Merlin do it? Please? Need you close.”

“Of course, my love.” Harry gets up and puts the dildo with the rest of their toys. Then he walks over and opens the door to the bedroom. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t call for the other man, but comes back to the bed and reaches for the orange juice. He unscrews the cap and places the bottle against Eggsy’s lips. “Take a sip for me.”

Eggsy follows the order, the sweet drink tasting heavenly. “Thank you.”

Harry takes the bottle away again and sits down next to Eggsy, smoothing a hand over his forehead.

Eggsy already feels himself drifting. He’s skirting the edge of a drop but he’s far too tired already to give in to it. He barely registers how Merlin enters the bedroom. The man doesn’t say anything as he steps around the bed but Eggsy sees the appreciative look he gives Harry.

Then he walks over into the en suite to retrieve a warm washcloth and towel. He cleans Eggsy up first, running the cloth over his soiled stomach and down his belly. Carefully, he washes Eggsy’s cock, his touch light and almost superficial. At last he begins running a smooth circle around Eggsy’s reddened hole, the contact and friction enough to make Eggsy’s cock twitch and getting half-hard again.

After he’s done with the cleaning, Merlin sets to work loosening the knots of the bindings. He eases Eggsy’s legs down, places his feet on the mattress so he won’t put a strain on Eggsy’s back by letting them dangle off the edge of the bed.

“Shall I take this off?” That’s the first Eggsy hears Merlin speak. From under half-closed eyes, he sees the man gesture at Eggsy’s cock.

“Yes, please,” Harry replies.

Merlin loosens the toggle of the cock ring and Eggsy sucks in a breath when the tie finally comes off. “Thank fuck…”

“He’s still quite mouthy even after all that.” Merlin nods at the heap of toys, his voice not really holding any heat. “I have to say, listening to you was a true treat. Thank you for letting me be part of it like that.”

Eggsy nods weakly and gives Merlin a limp thumbs-up.

“I hope one day I’ll be allowed to watch, too.”

“I think Eggsy wouldn’t mind that,” Harry replies for him. “And neither would I.”

Merlin nods with a smile. “I’ll clean these for you.” He picks up toys and wraps them into the towel. “Take good care of this boy. He deserves it.”

“I will. Thank you, my friend.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing down, before he closes the door behind himself.

It takes a bit of a struggle on all accounts to get Eggsy properly on the bed and into Harry’s arms. As the adrenaline subsides, Eggsy starts to shiver, the exhaustion starting to get the better of him.

Harry leans over him to drag the edge of the comforter around his limp body. “We forgot to take these off again.” He ever so gently tugs on the nipple clamp and Eggsy yelps helplessly. Harry makes quick business taking them off but the pain of the sudden release rattles Eggsy into full consciousness again.

Bonelessly, he curls against Harry, burying his face against his neck. “Thank you, Sir,” he murmurs. “That was amazing.”

“You were amazing, my darling boy. I asked so much of you but you gave me so much more. You gave your body to me, you mind… you opened up so beautifully. I can’t begin to tell you how much that means to me.”

Eggsy tries to fight the fatigue that begins to claim him and his voice sounds drunkenly heavy. “So you liked it?”

Harry’s laugh is a low rumble in his chest. “Yes, I liked it.”

“Was I a good boy?” Eggsy can’t say where that question comes from. He won’t even remember asking it when he wakes up.

“You were an amazingly good boy.”

“Good… ‘cause we need to do that again.”

“We will, my darling. We will.” Harry presses a kiss to his forehead. “But first you’re going to sleep. And tomorrow, you’re going to let me take care of you. I’m going to spoil just like the very good boy that you were tonight.”

“We’re watching the Bake Off?”

Harry flinches just the tiniest bit. “If that’s what you want.”

“And Hell’s Kitchen.”

“I wasn’t aware you were into humiliation and pain.” Another gentle kiss to Eggsy’s forehead that sets him perfectly afloat.

Eggsy scoots even closer to Harry, draping himself halfway across the man’s body. “Add it to my soft limits.”

“I will, my love. Now sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” Already half-asleep, Eggsy adds: “I love you, Harry.”

Harry pulls him tight. “And I love you. My perfect darling boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. We've finally made it, you guys as readers of the beasts, I as the lowly writer trying to make sense. I think we all deserve a treat. 
> 
> Thus, I give you the amazing art done by [paxdracona](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/176369644070/and-part-two-of-my-kingsman-bigbang-adventure)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this adventure. This is (to date) by far the longest piece of porn I've written. When I start this, I was aiming for about 12-15k at most but it turned out become almost twice as much. I was dreading a good portion of this because I am SO not a mission fic writer (kudos to everybody who can this) but in the end I am quite happy with it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Come and say hi on [tumblr](tastymoves.tumblr.com)


End file.
